Run to your friends
by KT4ever
Summary: Gibbs and Tony have to help their own- Agent Julie Greene when her home becomes a nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so, to make it easier for me I left Ziva and McGee out. I am use to writing about my own - personally created characters and wanted to not kill myself trying to get everyone right. So, I added Julie to make my life a little easier. I hope everyone enjoys and please review. I welcome all suggestions!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from NCIS (wish I did once in awhile). They all belong to CBS (sniff sniff). If I owned them, I would be rich and married.

Warning: Contains violence and bad words and hard topics like rape and domestic violence.

Julie starred into the mirror. Her brown hair was matted with blood. Her lip was split and she knew that the bruises under her clothes would cause more pain in the morning. She wanted to call off, but that wasn't an option for her. She loved her work, and it provided a much-needed break from being at home. Home. What a word. Could she even call this place home? Her fiancé wasn't the loving kind. In fact, he was down right abusive but she was trapped. Her love had made her blind, and getting out of this situation was proving harder than getting into it.

It wasn't like she didn't know how she'd got here. She could see the moments of her stupidity very clearly, looking back. What was that- she thought. Hindsight is twenty- twenty. She pulled a washcloth from the closet and wetted it with warm water. She wiped her face off and winced with the pain. She wanted to get out. She needed to get out, but the how was as elusive to her as good relationships.

He should have been different. He started out different than others she had dated. He was romantic, kind, and soft-spoken. They dated for a year and then moved in together. Marriage was a frightening concept to her. She had seen her parents' relationship turn deadly and end tragically. She had vowed to never repeat that part of her life. Now, she was doing just that. He had suggested combining accounts to pay the bills. She agreed. He had suggested combining this and that and all along, she was stupid enough agree. He slowly had taken control of her money and then her friends.

Then almost two years into the relationship, he cracked. She had left that night, but had nowhere to go and spent the night at a shelter. He had shoved her into a wall and slammed his fist right next to her head, leaving a hole. He was sorry in the morning. He admitted his temper had gotten the best of him, and he would never do it again. She fell for it. Now, he had control of everything and she was scarred. How does a federal agent be scarred inside their own home? Scarred of their own partner? She had to be pretty dumb to be here.

Gingerly, she stepped into the shower and turned on the warm water. She let it wash over her, knowing that to do it now was better than in the morning. Finishing her shower, she dried off, and then she slipped into oversized pjs to go to bed. Ryan was still out, having let after their fight. He would come home drunk, she knew, and insist that they make up.

NCIS HQ next day

Julie came in early and sat down before anyone could see her. She knew that Gibbs could see through his agents like they were a clear day. If she could make it past him, oh hell, who was she fooling. Tony wouldn't leave her alone. All the makeup in the world could not hide the bruises around her neck and the split lip. It was only 6 am. She could slip out before anyone knew she had come in. Gibbs would never know, and she could call off. Ziva and McGee were not an issue as they had been on assignment for the last several months. They were not due back for a few more months. Maybe she could get her transfer in before then. She knew that if they all put the pieces together she would have to face up to something. Maybe just today, just until the lip healed. She had worn a turtleneck sweater, to hid the bruises on her neck, under her office suit. She just needed to hide her lip.

Julie made a mad dash to turn everything off and grab her bag. If she took the stairs, she would avoid everyone. She grabbed her bag from under her desk, shut the light off, and stood up.

"Going somewhere Julie," Gibbs asked coming around the corner.

She sighed and winced to herself. Damn it, why does he come in so early? She had to think of a reason to turn everything off like she was leaving. "I forgot my glasses at home. I had come in early to finish some paperwork boss. I thought I could get through without them, but I am starting to get a headache."

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and starred at her hard. "What happened to your lip?"

"Gym accident. I was sparring with someone and I missed blocking a well aimed punch."

Gibbs raised and eye. "Who?"

Julie's heart stopped and her stomach turned inside out. Who? Why was who important? Could he NOT just let it go? Who to blame? Anyone at work, and he would certainly have something to say to that person. She couldn't do that to anyone.

"At my gym. Just some guy."

Gibbs nodded. "Perhaps we can brush up on your skills," he said while turning his own computer on. "It is not like you to miss a block. Unless your partner was being a little rougher than you thought he was going to be."

Julie nodded her agreement. She had actually fought back a few times, but in the end it hadn't done her any good. Ryan had just beaten her more in the back and stomach, and other places where he could ensure that the bruises would be hidden. She pulled her bag off the floor and put it on the desk. Grabbing her coat, she eyed her boss.

"I will be back soon. I just-"

"Yeah, go. Be back ASAP!"

Julie jumped at his tone. It wasn't like she wasn't use to it. He used that tone on both of them everyday, but today she just couldn't take much more. Trying to put her coat on without looking like she was in pain, her glass case fell out of her pocket. It made the loudest sound Julie had ever heard. She knew what it was before she looked. How could she not?

Gibbs looked at it and back at Julie. He waited. Something was wrong, but he could not put his finger on it yet. However, before he could give it much thought his phone rang.

"Gibbs," he snapped his usually greeting into his desk phone.

Julie breathed a sigh of relief and bent down to pick up her glass case. Then she put her bag and coat back, knowing her excuse to leave and just got dumped back into her lap. She turned on her light and computer, then sat down.

"Come on Agent Greene. We have a body."

"Already," Julie said standing back up. "Day is not starting well."

"Nope. Dead marine in an alley. We can call Ducky and DiNozzo from the car."

Julie grabbed her coat and bag. While heading for the elevator she dialed Tony's number. She knew that Gibbs would call Ducky. The normal forty-minute drive was done in twenty. Record time, but then again Gibbs was driving. He always could get through morning rush hour without much difficulty.

"Want me to sketch," she offered. It would be easier than photographing.

"You doing assignments now Agent Greene?"

"No boss, just offering."

Gibbs smiled, slightly. He harassed her, but truthfully, he found her company pleasant. It had taken him a year to get her to stop apologizing when she believed she had wronged someone on the team. And her idea of wronged and theirs was two different ideas. She would start with I am sorry for bothering you or I am sorry for taking too long in the bathroom. He kept telling her to stop apologizing that it was a sign of weakness. That it was one of his rules to NOT apologize. Now she left out the "I'm sorry" and put the rest in. It was a compromise.

She always offered to do things for people. Drop a pin on the floor; she would pick it up for you. Forget your coffee, she go to the bathroom and come back with a cup. God knew she refused to eat around anyone and not offer some food. He'd had to smack DiNozzo a hundred times to get him to leave her lunch alone. She comes in with sandwich, peanuts, and fruit. By lunch, Tony could get half of everything she had. There was more than one day where he bought her lunch to make up for hers was being eaten by her teammates. She didn't care. She was too kind. He knew that Ziva now carried extra food to replace what Tony would swindle her out of.

There were days he didn't understand how she went into law enforcement. But, she did her job, and she did it well. Things were never late. She had your six. She could look at things and just tell where something was going. If you'd watch her, she looked dazed for a minute and those who knew her knew that she was puzzling something out in her mind. Truly, she was an asset to her team.

"Sketch Julie. I will start talking with he LEOs and hopefully DiNozzo will show."

Julie sketched, and then started to dust. Tony arrived to the crime scene almost an hour after they did.

"What took you," Gibbs snapped.

"Well you know boss," Tony started, flashing his ever cute grin. "I was being fashionably late."

"How about fashionably fired? Start the photographs. Julie has the dusting and sketching done."

"Yes boss."

Tony jumped to start working. Getting on Gibbs' bad side on a Monday morning would make for a bad workweek. Tony walked around photographing everything. When Julie had finished, she looked up and smiled at Tony.

"My God Julie! What door did you run into?"

Julie turned four shades of red. The result only made her lip stand out more. Gibbs turned around along with Ducky. Ducky whistled when he saw Julie. She had been nowhere near him when he arrived, but now...

"I had an accident while sparring. Some guy at my gym punched a little harder than I expected. I didn't get out of the way fast enough," she finished the story and looked down at the things in her hands hoping the attention would leave her alone. She had almost finished loading some of the supplies when she found Ducky standing next to her.

"Julia," the Scottish ME said softly. "You should let me take a look at that lip. He could have hit you harder than you realize."

Julie nodded. This kind of attention she could do without. "Maybe... Maybe Ducky. When we get back and things are sorted. I can come down when I have a moment."

Ducky nodded. "Don't wait too long. Jethro said this happened last night."

Julie nodded. "I will be as quick as I can."

She watched Ducky nod and then walk back over to where Gerald was loading the dead marine's body into their van. She and Tony started to gather and bag evidence once the photos were done. It wasn't long before they were packed up and ready to leave. Gibbs tossed the van keys to Tony.

"Take it back and start processing the evidence. I will be there soon. Julie your with me."

Julie's head came up in an instant. She grabbed her bag and head towards the sedan that Tony had brought from HQ. Slipping into the passenger seat, Julie winced, but was able to not let anything audible come out. She heard the driver's door open and her boss sit down behind the wheel. She looked out her own window. Her stomach was knotting, again. She worried that the wrong question, or the wrong answer would give her and her home life away. She worried that they would think it was truly her fault. That she was supposed to know what to do in domestic abuse situations and just do it. She worried they would see her as weak.

"Where we going boss," she asked quietly.

"I got an address for next of kin."

Julie nodded. They drove in silence for the next thirty minutes. Julie kept her eyes pointed outside the car. When the car came to a stop outside a small base house, she knew that this must be where the marine lived. They walked up to the small cookie cut house that doubled as base housing and knocked. A tiny woman, just about Julie's size answered.

"Mrs. Taylor," Gibbs started. "I am Special Agent Gibbs and this is Special Agent Julie Greene. Can we please talk with you about your husband?"

Julie saw the color drain from the woman's face. She was younger than Julie and wore make up. She had beautiful thick, long blonde hair and blue eyes. However, she knew what was coming. Her legs gave out and Gibbs swooped forward grabbing her to ensure she didn't collapse in front on them in the doorway. Gibbs helped her inside the house while Julie searched for the bathroom and grabbed a cloth and then the kitchen. She found the teakettle quickly and put some on. In the other room she could hear the sobs from the woman. Gibbs hadn't spoken anything yet, that she could hear. Returning to the woman she handed her the cloth and guided her hand to her face so that that she could wipe her face. The woman, continued to cry. Several minutes passed with the woman sitting on the couch clutching to Julie. Gibbs had heard the teakettle howl and went off to make the tea.

"What happened," the woman finally whispered.

"We don't know much yet ma'am," Julie said quietly. She wasn't sure how much Gibbs wanted to tell her. "He was found this morning about even miles away from here. He was still dressed in his uniform and-"

"Did he have an accident?"

"No, Mrs. Taylor." Gibbs had come back into the room with the tea and handed it too her, ensuring that she had a good grasp before letting go. "We think that someone attacked him. He was stabbed."

Mrs. Taylor went silent, the look of utter shock on her face. "Why would anyone hurt Nate? He wouldn't hurt anyone."

"We don't know that yet, Mrs. Taylor. But, I promise you that we will find out."

Gibbs and Julie finished with some more questions and then called a friend to sit with Mrs. Taylor. As they walked back to the car Julie could sense the turn in Gibbs mood. He had gotten quieter, more direct. There was no humor to his voice at all. The drive back to HQ went quickly. Once there, Gibbs began to bark at DiNozzo and Julie both. He wanted to know who, what, when... everything. Just tell him everything and maybe he will be happier. Happier when he finds out who did this to Nathan Taylor. Cases with marines always chipped at his mood.

Julie had turned off her light. She had managed to stay longer than Tony and Gibbs and told her a while ago to head off to home. She waited until he was away from his desk to make the grab for her belongings. She wondered what mood Ryan would be in. She was tired and she hurt. The Tylenol could only be taken so often, and it was wearing off. Stiff movements would have been caught by Gibbs in an instance. She shrugged her coat on and moved to the elevators. As the door opened she found Ducky standing there.

"Good evening Julia. I thought we had an agreement."

Julie smiled. "I'm sorry Ducky. I lost track of time working the case."

"Well, my dear. We can do it now. Just a quick look at that lip and bruise."

"Really Ducky, I think that I am ok."

"Nonsense Julia. If you are "ok" then it should only take me a moment."

Julie nodded and was led off back to her desk. She was silently praying that Gibbs stayed away. Ducky prodded around the jaw and her bruise making her gasp once.

"Anything Ducky," she asked after a couple minutes had passed.

Ducky shook his head. "No my dear. It appears you got off with just the cut and bruise. You should really be more careful whom you spar with. Our own men try to not leave such marks on each other let alone the girls."

"I know Ducky. He was around and I thought it wouldn't hurt."

"Well, my dear. You will heal. Don't dwell on what happened. It is now water under the bridge."

"Thank you Ducky," Julie said as she slipped on the edge of the desk she had taken a seat on. She tried to hide the wince as Ducky helped her back into her coat, but Ducky had seen it. He had simply made her think he hadn't. She walked back to the elevator and disappeared.

The smile on Ducky's face faded as the elevator began its descent with Julie. He looked around to find Jethro, but didn't spot him right away.

"What's on your mind Ducky," Gibbs asked walking towards him.

Ducky pushed his glasses back to the correct spot on his nose. "I dare say the same thing that is on yours Jethro."

"Julie's lip." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. A fact. It was a concern that the older men shared between just between the two of them.

"She was a little more than stiff today, Jethro. That lip is not the first bruise that our Julia has explained away at the gym."

"There's been more?" Ducky set his lips. He was considering something ethical, and Gibbs could tell. "What," Gibbs demanded.

"A few months ago there was another bruise. It was up by her hair on her cheekbone. Do you remember?" Gibbs thought back but couldn't pinpoint the example. "Our Julia wore her hair down for a couple weeks. Everyone commented on how pretty her hair was. It was rare for her not to have it pinned up out of the way. I asked for her help in autopsy. She gave it to me willingly enough, but never pulled the sleeves up on her shirt, even when Gerald prompted her too. The math problem is not adding up Jethro."

Gibbs nodded. He remembered now. Julie had hair that was layered but was full and thick. It came to her bra strap, a fact Tony had pointed out. She had worn it down and Gibbs had even commented on it at a couple of scenes, but she would stuff it into a NCIS cap and keep her distance.

"What was her excuse for that?"

"I am afraid that it, also, was a gym accident."

"You don't believe her?" Gibbs asked the question more as a fact.

"I am concern for her Jethro. If she needs someone, you and I both know that cornering her is not the way to do it. She needs support. But, jumping to conclusions could only push her away. Perhaps if Ziva was here to help."

Gibbs nodded. "I will keep an eye on her."

"That would be best Jethro. Go easy on her until we know something. If there is something going on at home this is her safe haven right now."

Gibbs nodded and said goodnight as Ducky walked towards the elevators. Gibbs starred after him and though over what he had had to say. He admitted to himself that Julie had not been herself today. The other bruise that Ducky mentioned could be just that. Another accident. Julie had them, as many as Tony did. However, Tony's accidents and injuries were always more serious in injury. Julie always seemed to get off lightly- just bruises or sprains. Never broken bones, torn ligaments, things like that. But, he knew something was bothering Ducky. And truth be told, his gut was uneasy.

Julie's Apartment three days later.

Julie put the two bags of groceries on the counter. She was tired. Ryan would be home in a couple of hours and she really wanted to get dinner on for the two of them. He hated it when he had to wait long for dinner, so this time she wanted to be ready. A knock sounded at her door and she jumped wondering who it would be. Looking out the eyehole she found her boss waiting. She opened the door and smiled.

"Boss, what are you doing here," she asked softly.

He held out her glass case. "You left this at work, and seeing how it has your regular glasses, I assumed that you put your sun glasses on before you left. Thought you might need them."

Julie smiled, "I would have needed them. Thank you. You want some coffee," she asked hoping he would decline. Gibbs nodded and stepped inside the apartment.

"This is a nice place," he said shedding his coat.

Julie nodded. "We signed the lease last spring. Been a year, and I still like it. Ryan seems to also. The neighbors are not bothersome."

The apartment plus a loft- he knew it probably took both their salaries to pay for it. Places like this and in such a nice area did not come cheap around D.C. He looked around the living room while Julie put on the coffee. The walls were chocolate brown and one was beige. It came the room and more spacious feel. The furniture was nice and the place was cozy, but something was missing. There was hardly any mess. It was clean. Too clean.

Gibbs spotted the bags and picked them up and carried them around to the other side.

Julie smiled as he deposited them next to the stove. "Thank you."

"So how are you and Ryan doing?"

Julie stilled her movements for the slightest moment, but Gibbs noticed. "We are doing ok I guess. He works a lot but so do I."

"What does he do?"

"He works as a attorney. We met at the coffee shop near the courthouse. Remember? We had that case where that woman killed her brother for the insurance. He was a sailor."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, I remember." I remember you use to wear more short-sleeved shirts and tops last spring he thought to himself. He could remember her wardrobe. Many v-shaped blouses. As a matter of fact, she wore blouses almost everyday. Said that she preferred them over wearing sweaters. He could remember the last time she wore a blouse or skirt. "Can I use your bathroom?"

The question was innocent enough. "Sure. Second door on the right. Just down the hall."

"Thanks." He walked off around the corner and down the hall a directed. He eyed everything. In the dark hall he slipped the light and looked in the two bedrooms and one office on his way. Once in the bathroom he shut the door. The hamper was sitting between the toilet and sink. He opened the lid and pulled out the towels- some purple and some teal colored. Two of them, at the bottom had blood all over them. He put the washcloths and replaced the other clothes before using the toilet and washing his hands.

"Here's your coffee," Julie said as he reappeared. "Black."

Gibbs smiled. He took the mug and sipped at the coffee. "This is good."

She smiled again. "Thanks. I like to buy the better coffee even though it costs more. I just don't drink it as fast. Makes it last a little longer. I pick it up every payday at the coffee shop on my way in."

"You make a pot in the mornings. I recognize it."

Julie nodded. "So, I don't suppose you'll take any gas money for bringing my glasses all the way out here."

"You just supposed correctly, Agent Greene. The coffee and bathroom are payment enough."

"Yeah, but you went out of your way."

"It's not out of my way if I am helping a friend."

Julie blushed. The lip was healing nicely. She danced, no swayed, from foot to foot. She wasn't in the habit of being a nervous person. Nor was she a person who needed constant motion. Not like Tony who was always moving. She was always calm. This was out of character for her. She was nervous. But what was causing that nervousness, Gibbs was unsure of. Perhaps it was him, but it could very well be the idea that she needed to get something done. Or she could be afraid of someone. Someone who was suppose to be home sooner rather than later.

"Well, I will see you Monday then. I am going to head home."

Julie nodded. She put her own cup down and walked her boss to the door. Grabbing his coat off the telephone chair, she offered it too him. They said their goodbyes and then she shut the door and breathed a big sigh of relief. If Ryan had come home while he was here there would have been a disaster. Quickly, she ran to the kitchen and washed and dried the cup. She threw the fish in the oven and the potatoes on to boil so that she could make homemade mashed potatoes. She put the food away, set the table, and turned on some music.

While waiting for the food to cook she went to her bedroom to change out of her clothes. The bruises she looked at in the mirror. The ones on her arms and wrists were changing color. There were others on her shoulders and back that was black, yellow, purple, blues and greens. It truly reminded her of a rainbow. The ones on her hips and thighs were more bothersome as they hurt when she sat and walked while at work and she had to hide the pain.

She pulled out some cargo pants and a lose sweatshirt and slipped it over her head. She quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail and secured it with a holder. Then she slipped on some sock and her black flats. Then she headed back out to the kitchen. She heard the key in the door and then it swung open.

"Julie," Ryan called out.

Julie took a calming breath. "In the kitchen honey. I am fixing dinner."

Ryan hung his coat on the chair at the island and put his bag on the floor. "How was your day?"

Julie shrugged. "It went ok. A lot of paperwork today. So, I stayed at the office mostly." It was a lie, but he hated it when she was in the field with Tony. "How was yours? Didn't you have court today?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah. I think it went well. We have to be in court again on Monday. What's for dinner?"

"Salmon, potatoes, and peas."

"Sounds good. I'm gonna change."

Julie wasn't sure when the night had gone from good to bad. One moment they were having dinner and the next... Julie curled into a ball as Ryan came back around the couch and grabbed her hair. He pulled her up to her feet and slammed her back into the wall.

"I work too damn hard for you to speak to me like that! What do you think- that I should just work all day and then come home to clean and cook? Are you telling me that you can't do something as simple as load a dishwasher!" He punctuated the statement by slamming Julie back into the wall several times.

Crying, Julie tried to calm him down. "I didn't mean you had to do it honey. I thought you wouldn't mind-"

The next hit fell hard across her face. Blood trailed from the cut on her cheek. Julie pulled free of his grip and tried to put space between them. It didn't work. He grabbed her and threw her onto the ground with a solid kick the ribs.

"You move when I saw so bitch! It's time you learn that this shit isn't going to be tolerated once we are married. Think I am going to work while you sit on your ass? No, that is not happening. You need to learn your duties. Who would want a woman you couldn't do things as simple as load a dishwasher? Tell me that?"

"I will get better Ryan. I promise," she whispered.

"You bet you will," Ryan's voice had come down a couple octaves. Julie knew he was calming down. Then she felt him running his hands up her shirt. She didn't want to have sex with him.

"Ryan stop," she cried.

"Why? Am I not your partner? Or are you having sex with other men?"

"You know that is not true. I am just not in the mood."

Julie tried to get up but Ryan out weighed her 115-pound frame by 100 pounds. "

He grabbed her shirt and pulled it roughly over her head. "You'll get in the mood baby." He kissed her roughly on the mouth and undid her bra and pants. Then he undressed himself as he kept her pushed on the floor.

Monday NCIS HQ

Julie came in just before seven. She wore her hair down today. She didn't know what else to do to cover her bruised cheek. She had picked a long grey turtle neck sweater to wear with her black pants and jacket. Most of the bruises she could hide under her clothes. She was exhausted in ways she had never been. Getting dressed was horrid, and a lesson in pain. It had taken her nearly a hour get her clothes on. The beating on Friday had been followed with another one on Sunday after he got home from watching the baseball game. Apparently, he had expected the house to be cleaner than what it was for his friends.

For the first time in her life, she wore her sunglasses into the building. Tony wasn't there yet. However, Gibbs computer was on which let her know that he was. She pulled off her plum purple coat and hung it on its hook. Then sat down at her desk and turned on her computer and lamp. Gibbs walked in and looked at her. He had his coffee in one and then set a cup from Starbucks down in front of her.

Julie jumped and then she smiled slightly. "For me?"

"Well I don't drink cinnamon lattes or whatever that is that the girls knew you drank."

"Thanks boss," she whispered.

Gibbs nodded, and took in her appearance. She was clothed head to toe, and the weather was suppose to be nice today. Most people were opting to wear lighter weight clothing to work now. "Have a hangover Agent Greene?"

"No boss. Why?"

"The sun is on the outside of the building not in here."

"Oh, they are scripted and I forgot I had them on." Julie pulled them off and put her other pair on. She placed the sunglasses in the case and laid them next to her gun in her drawer.

Gibbs watched her from his desk. She had taken up Ziva's old desk when she joined the team and a new desk had been put in on the other side of McGee. Ziva had wanted that one so Julie had gotten the old one. It gave him a decent view of her as she worked. Her moments were stiff and slow. Her dark hair was down and the one side was pulled back behind her hair but the other was covering her face. She seemed paler than usual.

Tony came in closer to eight with his carefree mood. "So, did anyone have crazy sex over the weekend?"

Julie kept her had down. "DiNozzo, that's enough." Gibbs words left Tony with no doubt that he wasn't being serious.

"Got ya boss." He sat and put his things away. He could feel some tension. There were no cases being called in and they had just about solved the murder of Corporal Taylor. They were waiting for DNA to come back. After finishing his first cup of office coffee, Gibbs stood up an announced he was going for another.

"Julie," Tony said while crossing over to her desk. "Why is he- Julie what happened to your cheek?"

Tony could see a cut and reached out to brush back the dark hair that was covering it. Julie jumped away from Tony spilling her coffee on the desk and papers and Tony. Then without word she took off for the bathroom. Tony was finishing the cleaning process when Gibbs got back.

"What did you do DiNozzo?" He asked the question as smacked the back of his second's head.

"Why do you think that I did something? Actually, I think- I think"

"Spit it out." Gibbs said in his gruff voice.

"I don't know what to think boss."

"Somehow I don't believe that. You have something going on in your head. What is it?"

"Julie. I went to touch her and she jumped a mile. She had some kind of bruise on her face or a cut."

Gibbs frowned. "Which was it a cut or bruise?"

"I don't know. I didn't get a good look before she freaked out on me. She over turned the coffee cup and then headed towards the bathroom."

"Okay," was all Gibbs said as he started to leave.

"Boss-"

"Yeah, I know."

"Boss, I think-"

"I know DiNozzo. You don't have to say it."

Tony fell silent as Gibbs walked towards the women's restroom. He cursed himself silently. Years in law enforcement and he had missed the signs. How could he, of all people, miss those. Hadn't he endured such treatment growing up. He knew what it looked like. He knew what hiding it looked liked. The gym accidents, the clothing changes. It all rushed through his head and he was able in a single moment to put all the pieces together.

Gibbs had to search all of them before he found Julie. She had gone down to the restroom by autopsy. Probably because women seldom used that restroom. He found her crying, curled into a ball on her side. He walked across the mirrored side of the room softly and sat down next to her. He watched her sob and shake, not knowing if she even realized that he was there. He touched her shoulder and she screamed while pulling herself away. She hadn't realized anyone had come into the bathroom with her.

"Boss-"

"Why don't you and I go somewhere and talk," he said softly. He kept his voice calm and it held concern.

"I'll be okay," she said through the tears and shudders. "I will be back in a minute."

Gibbs shook his head. "No I don't think your "okay" Julie. I think you are far from it."

Julie froze at the statement. Her stomach turned into knots. For the first time in awhile, she looked at Gibbs in the eye. She knew that he knew what was going on at home, and then she looked away, ashamed at what that truth meant. She pulled her knees up to her chest, letting a small gasp escape her lips. Her hair still fell down over her face to

hide her cut and bruise.

Gibbs waited in silence. He knew that his normally gruff and tough ways was not what was needed here. He used the tone now that he kept reserved for old women and children. Julie needed understanding, not judgment. Moving slowly, he stretched an arm around her shoulders. They last thing he wanted to do was frighten her with sudden movements. She jumped slightly, but allowed his arm to fall around her thin shoulders. He could feel her tense, but didn't want to remove his arm. He wasn't threatening to her, and he hoped that she would allow the tactile comfort that he was offering. There was more here then he could put his finger on yet.

"When did this start," he whispered.

There was a long silence. "Right after we moved into the new apartment," she said after some hesitation. "He snapped one day and shoved me while we were unpacking. I let but there was nowhere to go and he apologized. I thought once and no more. I don't know." She gave a small shrug of her shoulders and a soft menacing laugh. "I watched this growing up and I never wanted it. Now look how stupid-"

"You are NOT stupid Julie," Gibbs said softly, but firmly. "I have no one on my team that is stupid. You need," he wondered which word would fit best. "You need support Julie, and you have it." He felt her shiver on the cold tiled floor. Releasing her just long enough to get his sport coat off, he draped it over her legs.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered.

Gibbs nodded. He was confused also. No he was pissed. "Come on," he said standing up and stretching both hands down to her to help her up.

"Where?"

"Someplace safe, besides here."

"Boss, I don't have anywhere to go. I don't want to go back to my place right now. My mother and father are both dead. I have nowhere to go. Not that I could go to either of them to begin with."

She allowed her boss to pull her up. She held onto his jacket, and stood looking down. Gibbs touched a single finger under her chin, gently. "I am going to say this once, and I want you to file it away and remember it Julie." He kept his finger in place. He wanted to her to look at him and not be ashamed. "You have at least five places to go that you are safe. Always. We are you family, as much as you are our family. Would you not take in McGee or Abby or anyone of us, if that is what they needed?" She nodded. "You never have to hide from us." She nodded again.

"What am I going to do?"

"Trust me." Gibbs led her out of the bathroom and out of the building to his car. He put her in the passenger seat, and closed the door. He pulled out his cell phone and called Tony to let him know they were stepping out and he'd explain later. He would eventually have to explain it too Jenny, but she'd understand.

He drove to his house, taking the turns and speed gently. He was certain that the cut cheek was not the only bruise. Julie had fallen asleep along the way, and he took that moment of her unknowing, to call Ducky.

"Ducky."

"Yes Jethro?"

"Can you stop by my house this afternoon. I need you to look Julie over."

"Oh dear," the elderly ME said quietly. "Somehow I don't think I am going to like this."

"Probably not Ducky. I think she cracked today. I know she has to be hurting, but I am not sure she can do a hospital right now. She's too much like Tony."

"Who happens to be a lot like you Jethro. I'll swing by. I have some reports, but they can be finished up tomorrow."

"Thanks Ducky." Gibbs closed the phone and pulled into his driveway.

He unbuckled his belt and walked around to the passenger side of the car. Lifting he handle he opened the door. Julie startled awake.

"Sorry," she whispered.

He smiled, "never apologize Julie."

She sighed. "I don't feel very strong, boss."

"You are stronger than you give yourself credit for right now. Come on." Again, he offered her his hand, but she hesitated to take. Finally, she reached up and let him helped her out of the car. Inside he put her on the couch and went into the kitchen to make so coffee.

She hadn't expected the smaller well-kept house to belong to her boss. She had always pictured him a bachelor. However, there was no large screen television or any toys that most men had like computers, DVDs, game consoles. His living room was clean, but smelled comforting. It smelled like him, sawdust, coffee, and old spice. She could hear him in the kitchen and could smell the coffee starting to brew.

She pulled her feet up and under her and leaned her head onto the arm of the couch. Letting her eyes close for only a moment. She was tired. God was she tired. She hadn't slept well in awhile, her body ached. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep.

Gibbs came around the corner from the kitchen and saw Julie asleep. He took the afghan off the back of the couch and used it to cover her. She needed some rest. He couldn't see the circles that covered her eyes, but he knew that they were there. She had done a good job with her make up. He walked back towards the kitchen again and pulled his cell phone out, he dialed Tony's number and waited for him to answer.

"Yeah Boss?"

"I want you to find out everything you can about Ryan. This stops now."

"How is she doing?"

"I don't know Tony. She has only the bruise on her cheek, but I am sure there are more. She is also far more jumpy than she has ever been with me. Having me close to her causes her to tense up. The girl that usually hugs everyone doesn't want touched. It's odd. She said this has been going on for about a year. I have never seen her act like this."

"I'll get on it boss," Tony said. Gibbs could hear the coldness in his voice.

"Tony?"

"Yeah boss?"

"For now, leave everyone else out of this. I'll explain to Jenny later. I am sure something else is going on and I don't want others coming around upsetting her. She needs some security."

"Got it boss."

Gibbs hung up the phone. Then he walked over to the kitchen chair, sat down, and waited. It was just after four when he heard his door open. He knew it would be Ducky, so he wasn't at all surprised when the elderly ME walked into his kitchen. Ducky was holding his black medical bag that he carried for the living. He had a small group of patients and NCIS headquarters that preferred him as their physician. So, he was able to keep his skills up.

"Tea Ducky?"

"A spot if you don't mind. How has our dear Julia been?"

"Sleeping. She fell asleep just after we got here. Been like that since."

"She tell you anything?"

"Just when it started. You know, a push while they were moving into their apartment last spring. Not much else. She isn't herself Ducky."

"I would imagine not Jethro. She is scared and hurt. Her world is falling apart around her, and for someone who likes to have control, she has none. Remember she is the agent who came to us with more experience in leading than others we had known. She respected you authority, but could tell Timothy what to do, even though he'd been here longer. Even Ziva follows her train of thoughts and usually found it safe to follow along.

You are the only person she has never really challenged. Her and Anthony have even had words about how to do something. She is very much use to control. She rolls well, but always her mind is working on the next step. Her suggestions are even used with her, and most of the time you go along with them giving her the idea she has control. Oh, I think she knows but it is an unspoken trust of knowledge."

Gibbs nodded. "I know. That is why I hired her. She made a wonderful ATF agent. And she makes a wonderful NCIS agent."

"She is lost Jethro. Her life has probably been very different from what she was use too."

Ducky finished his tea and sighed. "You going to go in there?" Gibbs asked hearing the front door open again. Both men turned and watch Tony shut the door quietly and head towards the kitchen.

"Sleeping, huh?"

"For awhile my dear boy. I imagine she is tired. Jethro says this started about a year ago. Who knows how serious her injuries have been over time. She is in need of support and safety right now." The elderly ME stood up and picked up his bag. "Why don't the two of you stay in here while I go in there. Too many of us, may make her uncomfortable."

Both the agents nodded and watched the ME disappear around the corner. Tony only looked at Gibbs. Neither one needed to say anything. Tony followed Gibbs down the basement. They needed to talk, but didn't want to risk being overheard by Julie. They knew what the other was thinking. Each one was blaming himself for not seeing the signs. Each knowing that she had endured something that they would have stopped along time ago, if they had known. But they hadn't. Their sweet, intelligent, soft spoken, never demanding Julie had kept a harsh secret to herself.

It was Julie screaming that brought them booth running up the stairs and through the kitchen doorway, into the living room. Gibbs took in the situation with one look. Ducky had taken several steps back from Julie's position. Julie, however, had climbed over the side of the couch and was curled into a ball on the floor in the corner.

"Jethro- I woke her-"

Gibbs nodded. Gibbs walked over slowly and knelt down in front of her. "Julie," he said softly.

She didn't respond to him, just kept her head buried in her knees. She was tense, almost like she would be if she felt trapped. Her knuckles were white from squeezing her knees so hard. Gibbs stomach turned. The investigator in him was putting these pieces together and not liking the picture that it painted.

"Julie," he said again softly, gently. More gentle than even Tony believed he had ever heard. Ducky slowly retreated farther away, along with Tony. The ME remembered enough psychology to know that something more than simple abuse was going on. Tony, however, had seen this reaction before. This wasn't the first woman he'd seen retreat from the touch of a man. Even men that they trusted found it hard to touch a woman after she had been raped. His blood was boiling in his veins and they both made their way back into the kitchen. Ducky was shocked, with look of disbelief on his face. Tony's face, however, had iced over. His green eyes looked almost black and very dangerous.

Gibbs pulled the afghan off the couch and wrapped it around her. "Julie," he said quietly. He reached out a finger to put under her chin, and she jerked away. "Hey, I am not going to hurt you."

She was crying hard, and tears were pouring down her face, which had turned red from embarrassment. She had taken her hands and ran them through her hair letting them rest just behind her ears. Gibbs, for the first time, clearly saw the cut on her cheekbone and the bruise. It looked a couple days old, but that was it. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean for all this to happen- I am so sorry-" Her words were slurred together.

"Julie look at me, please."

She hesitated but looked up finally. "This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Do you hear me? Nothing you could have done would justify anyone hitting you."

"I asked him- I asked him to load the dishwasher. This is all my fault Gibbs! He wouldn't have gotten mad if I would have just done it. Why didn't I just do it? He wouldn't have hit me and he certainly wouldn't have-" She stopped not finishing the sentence.

Anger was coursing through is veins. He was almost certain he knew the word that was should have been there. Rape. He certainly wouldn't have raped me. Oh he was certain Ryan would call it sex. However, Gibbs didn't. No was no. It didn't matter what kind of a relationship you were in. If you were dating or married- no means that the person didn't want to have sex. Just because you were in a relationship didn't mean you get to force them.

All he was starting to see was red. "Julie-" he let the sentence fall off. There were few words for what she was going through and he was not the most sensitive person in the world. "Julie, you haven't done anything. This is not your fault, and whatever he tells you, it will never be your fault. This is not how a relationship works. You don't hurt your partner like he has you. You never do that."

"What- what is wrong with me?"

Gibbs had to look up to keep Julie from seeing the anger that was not meant to be directed at her. He reached out slowly and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her into his chest and held her when the last of her defenses fell. The sobbing was violent. This man had taken any sense of safety and security away from her. He had broken her in a way no woman deserved. When she stopped, after what seemed like an million years to the men in the house, she was exhausted again. Gibbs stooped and slipped his arm under knees a put one behind her back. Then he climbed the stairs and laid her down in the bed and covered her with a couple of blankets. He closed the door and then went back down stairs.

The two men waited for him. Gibbs poured himself another cup of coffee and took a drink.

It was Ducky who broke the silence. "She should go to the hospital."

"She won't Ducky," Gibbs said quietly. "You know that. I know that. Besides, what are they going to say? That she had rough sex with her fiancé? A rape charge would never hold up in court and she would never live down the rumors and looks."

"Jethro, you can not expect her not to be looked at."

"I don't. But, I think this happened on Friday. She has already had three days of from whatever happened that night. What do you think they would say? She's showered, rested, taken Tylenol. There is no evidence. We have her bruising, but that will go away and if she won't testify, then Ryan may pass it off as another gym accident. Hell, we don't even make good witnesses."

"What do you want us to do then Jethro?"

"Wait. Let her rest and then we- I will go and wake her up. I think you startled her. Check over her bruises. Tony did you find anything?"

"Just the basics right now. I have someone running his online life. He is clean boss. Nothing, not even a parking ticket. Works for the law firm, Howard and Campbell. He is a junior partner. Made it pretty young, but I hear daddy is a senior partner. They have the apartment, but it's in his and her name. The checking accounts are joint but he probably controls that."

Gibbs nodded. "Order some pizza Tony. I'm going to check on her."

Gibbs herd Tony and Ducky talking as he walked out. "Ducky, you know he is right. Sometimes hospitals are good, but I don't think it would be good for her."

"She needs a female doctor Anthony. Female nurses. People she can feel safe around."

"Ducky- she hates being around too many women. Says that they are a pain to get along with and has no close girls. She likes Abby but I don't think she would open up to her. She would protect her. She would shot someone for her. Even die for her, but can't have it the other way. Maybe if Ziva was here. But, just because she is a woman doesn't mean that is her support staff. Truth be told- I think her parents were a lot like my father."

The rest of the conversation fell away. Gibbs opened the door and found Julie sitting on the side of the bed.

"You woke up?"

Julie nodded. He took in the fact that she had wrapped her arms around herself. She was pale, scared, and in desperate need of some semblance of normalcy. "What do I do now?"

Gibbs crossed to her and knelt down in front of her. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah boss."

"Then trust me when I say, we will pull you through this. You just need to lean on us for now. I know you are use to having control, but right now Julie... Right now you need more than just that. We will make this better. I can't erase it, but I can make it better from here on out."

"Okay boss," she whispered. She wasn't sure what else to do. She just felt like the nightmare would never end.

"Can Ducky come in and look you over?"

Julie was silent for a moment. "I will stay if you want or go. Tony's here and the same thing applies."

"They know?"

Gibbs nodded. "Julie we knew a few days ago. Or at least we suspected. Honestly, we were going to talk to you this week. We wanted you to know that we were here for you. All of us."

"You guys must think I am really stupid."

Gibbs shook his head. "I thought we had this conversation. No. No one. Thinks. You. Are. Stupid. We think that you found yourself in a hard spot and got confused. We want to ensure that you get out ok now. We don't want you hurt. We might want to hurt him. Julie," Gibbs said softly. "I am going to ask a question, and you don't have to answer."

Julie froze. She knew. She had let too much slip.

"Jules," Gibbs said using her rarely used nickname. "Did he rape you?"

Julie kept her head down, but her tears were clear. She nodded once, just barely.

"Do you want to go to the hospital to get checked out. Ducky doesn't have to do it?"

"No," she said softly. "I don't want them to take reports and the exam is what? Termed rough sex. They'll look at me like I am crazy."

"I wouldn't let them," Gibbs said.

"I don't want to go back there. I just don't know where to go."

"You can stay here Julie. As long as you need too. We can go and get your stuff. You don't need to do this by yourself."

She smiled slightly at that. "We have to work."

"Everyone has some vacation days. Not like the three of us have called off in awhile."

"You guys would do that?"

"Hell yeah we would do that Julie," the answer came not from Gibbs but from Tony who was standing in the doorway.

She smiled again. "Tony. I'm-"

Tony crossed into the room before she could finish and put a finger on her lip. "Bossman's rule. Never apologize. I cleaned it up and I understand. The only person who lost out was you. You spilled a perfectly good Starbucks coffee purchased by our leader. Something, I say, he doesn't do often."

Julie nodded. "Thank you."

"Well, my dear. It looks like we are having a small gathering. I have pizza downstairs waiting. One, I hear, has just sausage on it. I would assume that was yours. But seeing how Tony will eat anything on a pizza I would get your share first while he is eating his entire one." Ducky was smiling.

"Ducky," she said still leaning into Gibbs shoulder.

"We not have to do this if you don't want, my dear. I understand this can be uncomfortable."

Julie shook her head. "Would you two just wait outside for a moment? I do have a couple of questions for Julia that are more personal."

Gibbs and Tony left, closing the door behind them. Gibbs crossed the hall to his bedroom and pulled out a pair of sweats from his dresser and a long sleeved shirt. Out of the linen closet he pulled out a couple dark sheets. When the door opened, Ducky stuck his head out. "Jethro would you step in please."

Tony understood. She didn't need an audience and he smiled and went downstairs.

"Here," Gibbs said handing her the clothes. "I brought something to use as a cover Julie, in case you guys need it."

Ducky unfolded one sheet and handed it to Gibbs. "Just hold it up while I help our Julia out of her work clothes."

Gibbs did as asked- making sure he kept his head down. Ducky helped her out of her clothes and to put the others on. The clothes were loose on her and made her examine much easier. Gibbs took one of her hands in his own and bit down on his tongue as the saw the bruises she had been hiding. There were more than he had thought possible, and in every stage of healing. The ones around her neck told of how he'd strangled her, more than once. She had bruises on her stomach, back, and arms. More distressing were the ones along her legs. Ducky had simply pushed up the pant legs to check her knees and ensure there were no cuts. The shirt had carefully been placed to keep her breasts covered as Ducky moved the material this way and that to look at her back, shoulders, arms, and stomach.

When Ducky was finished he put his bag away and looked Julia in her eyes, kneeling to get on her level. "You did very well my dear girl. You are very strong."

She nodded, trying to hide tears that both men could clearly see. Ducky left with a single look at Gibbs, that Julie did not see. "Come on, Tony's probably got the pizza eaten by now. I promised to shot him if he took a slice out of yours."

She followed his led down the stairs and into the kitchen. Surprisingly, none of the pizza was gone. Tony had passed out plates and set the table while the others had been upstairs. The conversation was tense at times, but eased back into comfortable each time. Julie was quieter than normal, and everyone noticed, but Tony did a lot of talking to keep the silence from up setting her mental balance. He knew she needed as little stress as possible.

She tired easily, and Gibbs helped her back up the stairs. Pulled out an extra toothbrush and when she was finished ensured she was comfortably settled in bed.

Then, he pulled the door and went downstairs again.

"Ducky?"

"Some of those bruises Jethro are hard to look at. He beat her pretty well."

"Yeah, I saw some of them."

"I think physically she will heal. There appeared to be no internal trauma that would be life threatening. The bruises will fade and heal in time. She didn't want any kind of vaginal exam. However, while helping her dress I saw the fact that she had some kind of liner. She may be well on her-"

"She isn't Ducky," Tony said.

"DiNozzo! How would you know?" Gibbs asked, his eyes- clear blue and looking dangerous.

"Two weeks ago we were late getting back to the office from doing an interview on the Cullens case. On our way back she started and had to stop at a store. The bag was open when she got in the car. Most girls don't open them if they don't need them."

"Then I am sure there is some trauma Jethro." Ducky finished his tea. "She is very sore. I am not sure how she got dressed this morning. She needed help reaching down to put pants on and to get her shirt off over her head. She would certainly be unable to function in the field for a few more days. She needs time to heal."

"Ok. I'm going to call the director and let her know that Julie and I will not be in tomorrow."

"If you're going over there then I am going with you," Tony said sharply. "We don't need anymore problems yet."

"Thanks Ducky," Gibbs said walking off towards the living room to make his call. It was just before nine.

Jenny Sheppard gasped once as Gibbs told her what was going on. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, and yet knew it was the truth. She was shocked. She was pissed. Julie Greene was an excellent person. A wonderful, hard working agent. She was a friend to everyone.

"This is personal Jethro," she said over the phone. "I want his balls."

"You and me both. However, our first priority is Julie. I want to get her stuff out of there and get her safely settled for a while. I'm not sure how he is going to react."

"Frankly, I hope he throws a punch."

"Not tomorrow. Tomorrow I need things to go off without a hitch. She is too fragile to endure much."

"You want me to arrange for the local LEOs to met you there. I have friends. You have friends. They could deal with any issues and that would leave you and Tony to help her."

"Let me think about it Jenny. I will let you know in the morning."

"Ok. Keep me updated. If she needs a couple days off just say the word. I can't tell you the last time she called off."

"I will and I can. She hasn't ever called off."

"Thank you Jethro."

"Your welcome." Gibbs hung up and went back in the kitchen. Ducky had left, leaving Tony and Gibbs. Tony had put things away and washed the few dishes that had been created.

"Mind if I take the couch?"

"Have I ever?"

"I just want her to know she has people here for her. Just in case."

Gibbs nodded. They were both very protective on their fellow teammates. Julie may have been the latest addition, but they loved her just the same. She had been unwelcome at first by Tony. However, it didn't take long before she had proved herself a valuable asset. That and she shared his mask of hiding and Gibbs was sure two kindred souls had found each other. They knew the signs even if they didn't know they did.

Gibbs opened the basement door and walked downstairs. Tony followed and took his normal seat on the stool next to the bench. "For all my father did- he never hurt my mother. He never would have."

Gibbs looked at his second. "No, just his son. That was a better option." There was sarcasm there and anger.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah Tony. I know. But abuse is still abuse. Doesn't matter if it is a mother or a ten-year-old boy. I never once thought of raising a hand to Shannon or Kelly. Never would have. Put a hole in a wall once or twice. Never them."

"How bad were the bruises?"

Gibbs stopped sanding. "Bad. All over. Back, stomach, arms. He would have had to punch and kick her for some of those bruises. Others you can tell were from being held. She had several around her neck. Her thighs and knees-" Gibbs didn't finish. He didn't have too. Tony knew.

They let the silence be for a while and Gibbs worked while Tony watched. It was nearly midnight when they heard the soft footfalls upstairs. The basement door opened and Julie's feet appear first. Tony was up in an instance and at her side before she could make it down the second step.

She smiled. "You really are building a boat down here."

"Yep."

"How do you get it out when you're done?"

"You'll see when I am done. You didn't sleep much."

"My phone went off."

"Ryan," Tony said as a statement.

"I told him I was on a case. I didn't want any trouble."

"Tell him the truth tomorrow once we have everything done. You have a lot to do tomorrow," Gibbs said. "We'll go to your bank first and then your apartment. You can have your deposit stopped at work on Wednesday."

"Did you think of everything?" She smiled in appreciation.

"Yes. You don't want to have to go back and forth. It wouldn't be good for you," Gibbs said as a matter of fact.

"Probably not. He is not going to like it when I leave, you know. I don't know how he is going to react."

"It doesn't matter how he reacts as long as he is not doing anything to you. We should get your stuff out tomorrow and take care of as much as we can. You'll feel better once it is done."

Julie nodded. "I don't think I have thank you guys for all this. I think I would be lost without everyone."

Gibbs stopped working on his sanding. He put it down and crossed over to where she had sat on the stool that Tony had given up to her. "You don't have to thank us. We will always take care of each other."

Julie nodded and slid off the stool. "I'm gonna go lay down some more."

Gibbs and Tony both nodded. Once she was gone, the agents looked at each other. She was certainly broken this time and neither knew what to do to fix it. It was a helpless feeling that neither one was use to having. Tony looked at his boss and then said, "I'm gonna go visit my couch."

"Yeah, time to turn in. Tomorrow sounds like it is going to be pretty busy. Maybe even eventful." They turned off the lights and climbed the stairs to their perspective sleeping areas.

Morning dawned more quickly than they thought possible. The sleeping occupants inside Gibbs house rose quietly. Their boss woke at his usual time at 5:30 and made coffee, then went for his morning run. Tony followed around 5:45, but opted to stay behind in case Julie woke up. Besides, he didn't mind working out at night and was planning on it tonight. He honestly hoped that she would wake up while Gibbs was gone so he could talk with her alone. Not that Gibbs wasn't doing a great job, but he understood the abuse. He wanted to let her know that she could talk with him.

He didn't get such luck. Gibbs was back by 6:30, and Julie didn't wake up until after eight. It didn't matter to them. They needed time for Ryan to get dressed and out of the apartment. She was still in the sweatpants and shirt that Gibbs had given her the night before. Her hair was messed and she tried to run her fingers through it.

"How much do you need to pack," Tony asked while the three agents ate the pancakes that Gibbs had made that morning for breakfast.

Julie smiled slightly. "Not a lot actually. The furniture is his. I put all mine in storage when we moved in together- just in case. I just need things like my clothes and the few pictures I have there. The dvds that are mine are in on the shelves in my office along with my notebook and iPod."

"That sounds easy enough," Tony said smiling.

"Yeah." She looked at Gibbs. "Are you sure we can't go to the apartment first. Packing would only take a little while. All I have to wear are my clothes from yesterday."

"Best to get the small stuff done first. That way if anything happens he doesn't have access to your money," Gibbs said. "Tony brought your extra clothes and bag. Their in the living room."

Julie smiled. "That works then. At least I have clean clothes now, and I don't have to look like a monster."

Tony laughed, "You never look like a monster, just the boss without his coffee."

The head slap was delivered softer than normal, and very much expected.

Julie slipped out of her chair, wincing slightly and preying they hadn't noticed. The two male agents just kept talking and waited for her to exit the kitchen. Gibbs trailed behind her and stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. She picked up the bag with her left hand and moved towards the stairs. The stairs she took slowly, leaning on the railing, and never realizing that she was being watched by her boss. When he heard the door shut at the top, he turned back to his second and a cold hard stare.

"Yeah," he said putting his mug of coffee onto the table. "I'll be back."

Gibbs turned and headed towards his living room and then up the stairs. Tony put the breakfast items away, and started to wash the few dishes. Gibbs stood outside the guest room door listening. He decided to give her some time and crossed into his own bedroom to get dressed. When he was finished he came back to the guest bedroom and knocked softly.

"Julie, you need anything?"

Inside the room the female agent sat on the bed and looked at the stuff in her bag. Her head came up at the question, but her door was still closed. She wanted help. She hurt all over, and hadn't had anything to ease the pain in awhile. She really just wanted to curl into a ball and forget she had to live. Having her home life fall apart and then having her co-workers see it, was almost too much for her to endure. She had to endure such issues as a child. Growing up her mother would pick her up from school with bruises all over her face. People would stare at her. No one did anything, but everyone talked. The kids teased her. As she got older she found ways to hide from others. This time, she couldn't hide. This time she was just too tired.

Leaving was going to be hard. Not because she loved him, but because she thought she'd failed. Really, how many times do you become exactly what you didn't want to be? She had turned into her mother. The woman who allows herself to be kicked around like a whipped dog. She should have done more. She shouldn't have allowed this to happen.

The door cracked open, "Julie?"

"I'm decent," she said softly being pulled from her thoughts. Gibbs was dressed. She had one a pair of black dress pants and a blue button down shirt. His badge was fixed to his belt along with his gun.

Gibbs looked at her and smiled. "Need any help? Ducky said you were sore yesterday evening when he helped you."

Julie looked down at her lap. It wouldn't hurt. Getting her shirt off was going to be hard. The help would probably make things go better.

"Here," Gibbs said wrapping the sheet used yesterday around her. He wiggled her left arm out and pulled on the sleeve leaving the rest of her body covered. They repeated the motion with her right arm and he slipped the shirt over her head while she held onto the sheet that was wrapped around her. Then, like dressing a child, he pulled out her sweatshirt and put it over her head and worked first one arm through and then the other. He turned his back when finished and she dropped the sheet and pulled her shirt down over herself. They worked the pants off and her jeans on in the same fashion. Him just starting things, and her finishing them so she would expend too much energy just getting dressed.

Then she simply pulled her hair up and put it into a bun. She didn't have the strength to really comb and style it. It hadn't been washed in two days, and was getting dirty. Perhaps she'd call and make an appointment to have it washed at her hair salon. She splashed cold water on her face in the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and grabbed her flats out of the bag in the bedroom and slipped them on. Then she headed downstairs where the other two agents waited.

Tony smiled, "you look good Julie." Gibbs smacked his head.

"What? I've had my ass kicked and I have never looked that good afterwards."

Julie smiled. She knew that he was trying to lighten her mood. "Thanks."

Gibbs shook his head. "Lets go. Ducky is meeting up with us in two hours to help get your clothes out of your place. He said he has some boxes we can use, and some stuff to wrap your breakables in."

Julie nodded then headed first out the door that Gibbs opened. For the first time in awhile he locked the door. It was easier to be around them this morning, Julie found. The drive to the bank wasn't bad, and the branch manager was sweet. Gibbs had stayed in the waiting area while Julie and the manager pulled her half of the money out of the saving account and checking account. Then, after pulling Julie's information off Ryan's account, they opened her a new savings account. Her checking account she had never closed, and had simply been used to pay for some odd ball things so that made it easier. The manager also put a note on the account to ensure that no one gave out any information about Julie. They also changed her address and contact information to Gibbs' house and home phone. At least for now, he had insisted, until she found her own place.

It was almost eleven when they arrived to her place. True to what Gibbs had told her, Ducky was there with the NCIS van. Stepping out of the passenger side, to Julie's shock, was Jenny Sheppard. Julie paled, visibly. Jenny walked up to her and said quietly enough so that no one else heard, "I don't judge you sweetheart. He's the asshole. You have nothing to be worried about or ashamed about. Your job is fine. I just want to get you out safely, and maybe shot him." She hugged Julie to her, and Julie hugged her back, smiling.

"Thanks. It's nice to have people around that I can trust."

Jenny nodded, "I know."

The packing went off without a hitch. Jenny and Julie decided to pack her clothes and personals while the boys made short work of the office and living room. Julie had been right. It didn't take that long, and within a few hours Julie's possessions had been neatly packed away into boxes and loaded onto the van. Silently, she was grateful that she had never gotten rid of her things in storage. Ryan and tried to insist many times, but she would always just nod and forget to do it. She never brought it up herself.

By four, she was pulling the key off her ring and leaving it there on the table with a note,

_Dear Ryan,_

_ I don't think that we are going to work out. I have gotten my stuff today. Here is your key for the apartment and the ring._

_ Julie_

She kept it short and sweet. There was no sense in drawing this out. He was going to be pissed no matter what she put on that note. The got in to the cars and headed back to Gibbs house to unload her things. She had suggested that they could put them in her storage garage, but Gibbs had vetoed the idea. He said it was pointless because most of the boxes were clothes and she needed those for work. Her television, DVD player, and DVDs would not take up that much room and until she found a place, she might want to watch them once in awhile.

Ducky and Jenny left after the unloading was done. Tony departed shortly after them. They'd all have to be at work tomorrow, so he was going back to his place for a shower and workout. Gibbs pulled out the few clothes he kept in the spare closet and told Julie to make herself at home and put her things away. Truthfully, he hoped to keep her there for a little while until they knew how Ryan was going to react. Then, she could try and find a place where he didn't know. Most people knew that abusive people rarely gave up. It usually took them awhile.

Julie unpacked a few of the boxes and then went downstairs. Gibbs was in the kitchen fixing something on the stove, probably dinner.

"I would have done that," she said.

"Rest. You can do it over the weekend when your feeling a little better. You get everything unpacked?"

Julie shook her head. "I got tired, a little."

"So, you thought fixing dinner wasn't going to be trying on your energy," he smiled at her. "Just go relax. It will be ready after bit."

Julie sat own at the table and watched her boss move around her kitchen. He had changed into jeans and a NCIS t-shirt. She still had on her clothes from the day. She stretched her left arm and laid her head on it, just intending to clothes her eyes for a moment. The next thing she knew Gibbs was shaking her gently to wake her. However, her reaction was anything but gentle and she yelled out jumping and knocking her chair over. To her relief, memory came back just as someone grabbed her to keep her from hitting the floor.

"Dinner," he said standing up and holding her weight in his arms.

"Sorry. I must have-"

"Fallen asleep. Yeah, I saw."

He picked the chair up and she flushed red with embarrassment. "Guess, we should keep breakables away from me for awhile."

"Nope. Just coffee. That way it survives and you can still drink it."

She laughed. She actually laughed. Gibbs smiled, since it had been awhile since he'd heard that sound.

"What ya make?"

"Corn, potatoes, and steak. I had those on the grill," he pointed to the steaks and he set the plates down on the table.

They ate with pleasant conversation and cleaned up afterwards. Gibbs told her that Tony had set up her television and DVD player. She had laughed and went into the living room to look. Sure enough, Gibbs old television wasn't there and hers was- DVD player already to go. She slipped in a DVD and curled up on the couch. Gibbs wondered down to his basement to work a little on his boat.

The movie had just ended when her phone rang. She let it ring; knowing who it was in her heart. After the third ring, Gibbs stuck walked in the living room.

"Want me too?"

Before she could answer it stopped. "Think I can just get a new number?"

"Take care of it tomorrow. We'll get the director to authorize a new number."

The phone rang again. "I'm gonna have to deal with this eventually."

Gibbs nodded. She took a deep breath and hit the answer button.

"You fucking bitch! What does this mean your leaving?"

"Ryan-"

"Shut-up! If you ass isn't back here tonight-"

She didn't hear the rest, as Gibbs grabbed the phone from her hand. "Ryan- you need to shut-up."

There was a silence on the phone. "Who the hell is this?"

"This is agent Gibbs, Julie's boss. She said everything in the letter. This is her work phone, and you had best take the hint. She broke everything off. Don't go near her, don't call her, and if you lay a hand on her again I will ensure you pay."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Nope. Just telling you the facts."

"Where is she?"

"None of your business and this conversation is over." With that Gibbs flipped the phone shut.

Gibbs powered the phone off and laid it down on the coffee table. Julie had her head down, eyes locked on her hands in her lap. She was dragging them down this road with her, and none of her co-workers had enough sense not to go.

Please let me know how you liked it. I hope its ok. This is my first attempt, so if it's horrible or you have suggestions please let me know.

This is part one. There will be an ending, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2 Being Stalked

Disclaimer: still don't own them, still wishing I did.

Warnings: still have some bad words, not many. Still contains violence, topics like rape and abuse.

FYI: This chapter is shorter than my first one because: I didn't have as much coffee and I wanted to get it posted before my two shifts on as a flight nurse starts tomorrow. Someone tell me why I picked up an extra shift, please.

Chapter 2- being stalked

Two weeks after moving out of her apartment and in with her boss, Julie's felt somewhat normal again. She had endured a few phone calls from he ex, but the director had authorized a cell number change for her, and her life was peaceful for the first time in a while. The bruises had mostly disappeared, there were a couple stubborn ones that Ducky had assured her and Gibbs would go away. Things just take a while.

"Gear up," Gibbs said coming around the corner, working on his second coffee this morning. "We have a body."

"Don't we always have one," Tony said grabbing his gun and badge out of his drawer.

"Well, once in a while we have parts," Julie said sliding her gun into place on her hip.

"Can we part away outta of here," Gibbs snapped. "Or should we just let someone else do our jobs."

"We're coming boss," Tony said running towards the elevator.

The drive to the warehouse only took a ten minutes, even with traffic. Gibbs was focused on getting there. Upon arrival, Tony and Julie got out and opened the van doors to start unloading equipment. Gibbs walked over to a group of LEOs and flashed his badge and identified himself.

"What do we got," he asked.

"Hello, Agent Gibbs. I am Detective Rice, DCPD Homicide. About an hour and a half ago," the older detective started sipping his own coffee, "dispatch put through an anonymous call from a man saying he found a body while on looking for his dog. Uniforms showed up, found this, and called us. I got here, saw the sailor uniform and called you. Worked with your department before, so I knew you guys would want it and frankly, you can have it. I have thirty other cases on my desk. We haven't touched anything, simply secured the scene and created a perimeter."

Gibbs looked at the man and gave him a slight smile. "Thanks. Makes our job easier when we can start from the beginning."

"Not a problem Agent Gibbs. Boss said I should try and do better with my inter agency cooperation. So, this is me trying to do better."

"Yeah. My director says the same thing. Look, we have a success story." Detective Rice smiled.

"Perhaps, they can publish a picture of us cooperating. Then we someone whines that I don't ever, I can show them the picture. It's not that I can't. I would just like someone who knows what the hell they're doing."

"Know the feeling Detective. Thanks," Gibbs said offering his hand. Detective Rice shook the offered hand and walked off ordering the other detective to leave "crap alone." Julie and Tony both smiled, hearing the similar gruffness from the detective that they knew so well in their own boss. Julie had already started to photograph while Tony was taking the sketches. Gibbs saw Ducky and Palmer pull and walked towards them.

"What do have this morning, Jethro?"

"Dead sailor. PD got the call about an two hours ago."

"Well, they didn't touch anything this time?"

"Nope. The detective made sure of that."

"Well, that is a relief. The scene I did yesterday for Agent Wells was just a mess because of the locals trying to figure out what happened to the poor captain."

"No issues here Ducky. Saved it all for you."

Ducky knelt down next to the body and took the liver probe that Mr. Palmer already had out and waiting for him. Sliding into the right spot in the body, he waited a few minutes and then calculated the time in his head.

"Just about twelve hours ago. I take it, he's been photographed by Julie?"

"Yep. He's all yours Ducky."

"Mr. Palmer, help me turn him over please." Ducky and Palmer positioned themselves over the body and then slowly moved into onto his back. The sailor, once turned, is a ghastly sight. His body is covered his bruises. Ducky lifts his shirt and finds two stab wounds in his abdomen. There is blood on his body, but not enough to have bleed out here. Ducky looks around and stares at the ground.

"Well Jethro, if I had to guess, I'm gonna say he died as result of his beating. I expect to find internal damage. However, there is no blood around. I expect he was moved here shortly after his death."

Gibbs nods. "Tell me when you have something."

"Of course, Jethro. Don't I always?"

Gibbs walked up behind his team as the put this in the van. Ducky and Palmer were getting the body ready for transport. He would wait for them to depart and then he and the team could also head back. Julie and Tony had gotten everything dusted, bagged, sketched, and photographed pretty quickly. However, that wasn't say much since this was probably not the primary crime scene. He looked around and wondered about what the detective had had to say about the guy saying he was looking for his dog. There was nothing close to residential around here. This was the middle of the old shipping area and it hadn't been used in at least a decade. The buildings were falling apart and the only people who came through here now were homeless and criminals.

He turned back towards his team and considered other things for a minute. Julie seemed to have been doing better. She had grown quiet on the scene, the usual playful banter between her and Tony not occurring. However, it could be she was just still adjusting, he told himself. Truth-be-told, she seemed to be recovering pretty well. He knew the mental part would take a while, but she seemed to keep moving in the right direction. Today, she had come down in a skirt and long sleeved blouse. Clothes that he hadn't seen worn in a while. He opened the door and found her heels on the driver's seat of the van and smiled, picking them up.

"These are not mine," he said holding them out.

"I had to put them somewhere. You told me not to wear heels on scenes. I changed into my boots. You can try them on if you want."

Tony laughed and Gibbs slapped his head. "I think they're too small. You can have them back."

Julie took them and undid the laces on her boots. Tony always teased her about the boot and the skirt look. Very Abby like. She stepped out of her first one and slipped the left heel on and then the right. She threw her boots on the floorboard and climbed into the middle seat of the van. Tony got in the passenger side and closed the door. It was after one, and lunch was needed. They would drop the evidence off and then go get something.

The Outside Deli was just the place to eat a good sandwich and soup. Gibbs had treated his team today. The walk was only fifteen minutes and since it was around 2:30 when they got there, the line was no existent. Two sandwiches and one soup and salad later, they were seated in the outdoor tables under and umbrella eating. Julie had grabbed some coffee from the shop while waiting for the food and sat it down next to Gibbs as she took a seat. He nodded his appreciation. Conversation was light and they finished pretty quickly. Julie had learned to eat faster when she was eating with the guys on the team. They were enjoying a good joke, compliments of Tony, when Julie froze in her seat. They followed her gaze and saw what had caused it. The vendor with the hotdogs on the corner had just given change back to her ex.

"Come on," Gibbs said rising, but Julie just sat in her chair. Putting his hand under her arm, Gibbs pulled lightly forcing her to stand. They turned away from the vendor and headed down the street with Gibbs on Julie's right and Tony walking behind her, using his own body to cover hers. The walk back to NCIS headquarters went far faster than the walk to lunch. Gibbs held her by the arm the entire way, setting a quick pace and not wanting her to falter from shoes, stride, or fear.

Inside the elevator Gibbs hit the emergency stop button and turned to face Julie. "Have you seen him before?"

Julie shook her head. "No- no I've never- I haven't seen him but-"

"But what Julie?"

"I felt him. I think I did. I don't know." Julie looked down, not wanting to face the boss thinking she had betrayed his trust.

"Why didn't you tell me," Gibbs said stooping slightly to look into her eyes.

"I wasn't sure. I don't know what I am sure of when it comes to him. It was just-"

"Your gut." Tony said it simply. "You know what they say Julie."

"Yeah, but mine didn't stop me from getting involved with him."

"Neither did ours," Gibbs said. "Sometimes people fool us in the beginning. There are rules that we make and don't follow when it comes to relationships. However, the one you get that tells you danger is close, that one you should listen too. I don't care if you can't see him, if you think he might-maybe-just by chance- be there... tell me."

"Ok boss," she said.

The elevator landed on the floor and Julie got off heading to the bullpen. She knew that Gibbs was mad. Tony was probably mad. She had just managed to make everyone mad. Her life lately had been one large screw up. As if reading her thoughts, she heard Gibbs say "I'm not mad at you. I'm worried. I don't want you hurt."

Julie nodded her head. They finished up their reports in record time, and by five Gibbs was telling everyone to go. He and Julie had been driving together, since she was staying with him. Her car simply stayed in her spot at NCIS headquarters. No point, no point Gibbs had told her, in taking two cars to work. They were coming to and from the same spot. That night she cooked dinner. Gibbs had decided that she made an excellent roast beef sandwich and home fries. He hadn't worked on his boat much, usually watching show with her before spending an hour in his basement. She would come down once in a while. She didn't talk much, just watched. Gibbs didn't mind though. He knew that she would talk when she could put words to her emotions. Pushing her wouldn't do anyone any good.

Besides, Gibbs wasn't a big talker himself. He could listen. He was excellent at that. That is what she would need. He was angry at himself for yelling at her earlier. She didn't need that. But, anger was an emotion he knew well. It was like your favorite pair of jeans and when he put it on, it just felt right. Looking at her from where he was sanding, he wasn't sure that it was the right emotion. She needed to move forward, and didn't need any man yelling at her.

"Think it was just happen stance that he was there boss," she asked quietly.

"Nope. You know my rule for that."

"Rule 39: There is no such thing as coincidence" Gibbs nodded. "Think I should worry?"

"I think you already are."

"That plain?"

"Too me. You're still healing."

"Think I should run away?"

"I think you should face whatever happens because if you run away you will be haunted by it." Gibbs put his sander down. "You have friends here and people who care for you. Leaving us, will only make this harder for you and let him win."

"I know. I just don't want anyone to get hurt boss."

"No one is." Julie nodded and smiled.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Gibbs nodded and he watched her turn and head up the basement stairs.

It was the middle of the night when Gibbs woke up. He looked at his clock which starred at him with the time 2:01 am. He didn't know for sure why he had woken. It was odd. He usually didn't have an issue sleeping if old memories were being brought up. Then he heard it. The squeak of a floorboard on his stairs. He grabbed his gun off his nightstand and stood up. He knew his house. Knew it very well and didn't need the lights to see what he was doing. He stepped out into the hallway and surveyed the area. The guest bedroom door was opened a crack, so he peered through and saw the empty bed. He pushed the door open and looked around, the moonlight providing all the light he needed. It was empty. He head down the stairs after checking the bathroom, but needed to go no further. He found Julie standing on the side of the picture window looking out through the curtains.

"He's out there," she said softly. Gibbs came up beside her and peered out. "He knows where I am staying. This isn't good, boss."

"Your safe Julie. Even if he knows, we are not going to let anything happen." Almost, as if he'd heard the words, a rock came through the window. Julie screamed as Gibbs grabbed her and pulled her down using his body to cover hers. Recovering, he jumped up and opened the front door and running out on the porch and into the driveway. All he could see were taillights driving away.

Turning around, he saw Julie on the porch with her weapon in hand. He eyed it. "Your part of my team boss. Me is one thing, you guys are another."

Gibbs called the police to start a paper trail. He knew they'd need it. Though there was no proof, the police agreed with him it was probably her ex. They said little else and left. Julie found the broom in the kitchen and started to clean the glass up while Gibbs pulled out some wood to board up the window until he could call and start the process to get it fixed. When they were finished, he'd told Julie to go back upstairs and get some rest before they had to go to work. She had looked at him, her head to the side.

"Go, I can't sleep right now. You can." Julie nodded and went. She found sleep did come easily knowing someone was watching over her.

Morning came and Gibbs called his insurance company. He had brushed off Julie's offer to pay some of the cost. He didn't need her worrying about that right now. Ryan was beginning to really piss him off. He was beginning to wonder if when Julie got quiet at crime scenes, if she was feeling him around. He knew she had to be feeling like a deer in the eyes the predator that was hunting it. This needed to stop. He'd lived long enough and worked long enough in law enforcement to know that this couldn't end well for someone. And he damn sure knew it wasn't going to be Julie that this ended badly for.

Coming in late, he pulled Tony aside and explained everything to him. Tony's eyes harden at the story, but he stayed quiet and listened without any of his usual movie quotes or immature statements. This was becoming personal. That night Tony decided he'd sleep over. There was no telling what this idiot would do, and having an extra person couldn't hurt. Dinner was simple, as Tony ordered pizza and brought it with him. Julie and Tony cleaned up as Gibbs went downstairs and started working on his boat with a cup of bourbon. The two younger agents settled down to watch a movie.

Julie fell asleep first, using the corner of the couch as her pillow. She'd opted for the red wine with dinner. The two glasses must have hit her system hard, Tony mused to himself. It was only a little after 9pm. He pulled the blanket around her and headed towards the basement. Gibbs heard him coming. Sitting down on the bottom step Tony sighed.

"What is it?"

"He sent her roses this morning. While you guys were out interviewing that guy. The flower guys delivered them from Jane's Rose Garden. Card and flowers I bagged and put up in the director's office. She saw them and told me too until I could tell you alone."

Gibbs glared at Tony. "Should have told me before."

"Hard with her around. I don't want her to worry and if I send her away she is going to know something is up."

Gibbs went back to sanding. "I'll take care of it tomorrow."

"This guys isn't going to stop boss. I've seen this before. Too much time as a detective watching girls go through this. It never ends well."

"It will for her. She has us to watch over her."

So did Kate, Tony thought for an instance. He didn't voice it, but Gibbs heard it. "This is different."

"What-"

"There is NO what if."

"Got it boss-"

Julie's scream brought both men up the stairs, Tony-beating Gibbs because he was closer to start with. They found Julie on the floor by the stairs holding her cell phone. She had her hands over her head, rocking back and forth. The men searched the room ready for anything, but saw nothing. Gibbs knelt down in front of her and pulled her hands into his.

"What?"

She handed him her cell phone. "He sent me a text."

Gibbs threw the phone to Tony who opened it and played the video message. The look in Tony's green eyes was all that was needed to tell Gibbs it wasn't good. Tony motioned for his boss, put the phone in his hand and played it for him. Then Tony leaned down and pulled Julie up to her feet and wrapped both arms around her. The video was her shopping today while on her lunch. She had stopped off at a Target to pick of some things she needed. The director had been with her, as Tony had made some comment about not buying pads again. Gibbs, however, told her she had to take someone and the director had been coming down the stairs from her office.


	3. Chapter 3 Return to Normal?

Disclaimer: Still don't own them—still wishing I did. Still have some topics that are hard such as rape and bad words. Sorry- this took awhile. I couldn't make up my mind which direction I wanted to take this one. There were two different ways and I took it one way and will write another story using the other way. Thanks everyone for you great comments and reviews. IT SOOO makes my day!

Julie's eyes were red. She had been crying hard for the last hour or so. She was slowly coming to the realization that this nightmare she was enduring was not going to come to and end anytime soon. Ryan was not going to give up. She had never known this kind of emotional stress and fear. He had found her. He had found where her boss lived. How was she ever going to get away from?

Gibbs had pulled the cell phone back out of Tony's hands and had walked off to another part of the house to make a phone call of his own. Tony had been left behind with Julie. He had knelt down next to her and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, allowing her to turn her head and cry into his shoulder. When she'd finished they had sat in silence.

"I have to do something about this," she said quietly. "I'm going to have to finish this."

Tony nodded. It is not like what she said wasn't the truth. Too many cases had ended with the girl's death in his experience. He had never seen any of them have the backbone needed to stand up to their abusive partners. He knew it would be different here. He and Gibbs would not ever let anything happen to her.

"No, we are going to finish this," Tony said sternly. She looked at him, and could no longer see any Green in his eyes. His eyes were ice cold and looked black in the living room lighting. There was a calm and dangerous look to his face. Julie could do nothing but nod.

Tony decided to spend the night and had stayed up with Gibbs in the basement talking well after Julie had gone to bed. After making a phone call, Gibbs retired to his solace to find a place to think. Tony had just sat by the bench and watched without talking- a testament to the fact that he was well into his own thought process. Tony was rarely quiet. Both men knew that Ryan was taking this to the next level. The video message was of Julie working at the last crime scene. He was around, or had someone else who was around. She was being stalked.

"Take her to work with you tomorrow. I don't want her to drive herself," Gibbs said pushing hard against the hand sander that he was using. "I need to make a stop in the morning."

"Ryan's place?"

Gibbs nodded. "I think it's time that I had a talk with him. He's dangerously close to a line he doesn't want to cross."

"I don't think he cares boss. We've seen this happen enough times. They never care."

"He will."

"Breaking his knees isn't going to work. He'll just find knew ways."

"Wasn't breaking anything tomorrow. I was just going to talk."

Gibbs was up before either Tony or Julie woke. He wanted to be well on his way before she knew what was going on. He had told Tony that he'd meet them at work. So, when he pulled up to Julie's old apartment at seven, he just wants to talk some sense into an ex before someone gets hurt. He doesn't doubt for an instant that Ryan will be the hurt if things don't stop. That is a point that he intends to make clear. Leaving his sport coat in the car, he straitened his badge on his belt and gun before walking into the apartment building. He took the elevator to the third floor and finds the door in question and knocks.

It opens within moments and Gibbs stares at Ryan. "We need to talk," Gibbs says stepping inside the apartment.

"I don't recall inviting you in AGENT."

"I don't recall asking to come in," Gibbs responds quietly. Turning to face Ryan, Gibbs steps up into his face. "I am going to say this once so you need to listen. She doesn't want to see you anymore. You need to leave her alone. If you continue stalking her, there are going to be consequences that you are not going to like."

"How dare you tell me what to do with my fiancé," Ryan growls.

"Ex. You should learn what the word means. She isn't with you, and frankly, that is best for you health."

"Threatening me Agent Gibbs?"

"Nope. Telling you the truth of the matter. Leave. Julie. Alone. Don't call, write, send her anything, text, or anything else that would involve communication with her," Gibbs finished, his face just inches from Ryan's. "If you don't, I will ensure that your life becomes a living hell. I will call in any favor I need too to make sure that you stay away from her. Move on Ryan. This is pathetic. She doesn't want you."

"That wasn't what she said when we had sex," Ryan sneered.

Gibbs froze for an instance. His arm shot out grabbing Ryan's forearm and twisting it around closing the door with his foot and slamming Ryan's face into the door. He heard the cracking of cartilage from Ryan's nose as his face was slammed into it. "What you did wasn't sex. It was rape. Don't forget that. She didn't want to have sex. She said no. You were just too full of yourself and didn't care what she wanted."

Gibbs let go of his arm and Ryan slid to the floor holding his hands over his nose.

"You-You- I'm gonna-"

Gibbs didn't hear the rest as he opened the door, stepped into the hall, and walked away. Looking at his watch he saw that is wasn't even seven yet. He still had time to make it to work and get his coffee. Gibbs carried the coffee carrier into his bullpen and sat it down on his desk. Tony and Julie were both there, probably doing paper work. Pulling out two cups, he sat both down- one on Julie's desk and one on Tony's.

"Julie, for a few days I'm gonna have to leave you on desk duty unless something happens."

"Boss-" she started and Gibbs cut her off by shaking his head.

"Your stiff and sore Julie. I can't have you trying to chase down suspects. Take a few days and let your body heal."

Julie nodded her head. She knew that he was right. She wouldn't be able to defend herself or her partners. It bothered her nonetheless.

"Anything," he asked sitting in his own chair.

"Sexual harassment meeting at 0900. Director said that anyone without active cases have to attend," Tony said sullenly.

Julie's head perked up. "Hey, we made it fun last time."

"No," Gibbs said. "You two made everyone else attend the private just for us sexual harassment meeting. The instructor didn't think your joke was funny at all."

"Boss," Tony said smiling. "That is because she isn't as good looking as Julie and I wasn't grabbing-"

"Enough DiNozzo. The two of you-"

"Need to sit with people between you. And no- Abby is not an option," Jenny finished coming around the corner off the stairs. "Though off the record I found your stunt funny."

"Don't encourage them Jen."

"Well- even you smiled."

"See boss-"

"Shut-up DiNozzo."

"Shutting up boss."

The morning was filled with the yearly DOD sexual harassment meeting. Then, without any cases, the team spent the day finishing up and doing paperwork. These types of days didn't happen often. Tony and Julie had spent lunch together, at a burger joint that Tony knew about. Gibbs had watched Tony as he helped Julie with her coat. Unlike Ziva and McGee, Julie didn't spar with him constantly. Instead, the two shared a world of flirtatious banter. He hadn't realized that it had stopped. Gibbs thought really hard. He could remember the last time Julie had made the flirtatious comments that she had when she had first joined the team. He was certain, those comments, was what had helped endear herself with Tony. Instead of lining up with Ziva and McGee, she had lined up with Tony.

When the offices started to empty at five, Gibbs looked at his team and let them go. Tony grabbed his stuff and headed out saying his goodbyes quickly. There was a baseball game he and his friends were going too. He hadn't asked Gibbs all day how the meeting had gone, but Julie had been around and Gibbs knew that Tony didn't want to talk in front of her. Julie had just turned off her light and grabbed her bag when she found her boss standing next to her desk holding he spring coat out to help her get it on.

"People are going to start talking," she said softly.

"Like I care. You can put your own coat on next week when you don't wince with every moment." Julie nodded. They walked out to his car together in the parking garage. Tony had been her lift this morning as Gibbs had already left. So, she had known that her boss would be her ride home for the evening. The pulled into his driveway and got out. Gibbs unlocked the door and walked to his mailbox to grab the mail. Once inside the house, he locked his front door. He heard Julie upstairs and went into the kitchen and threw the mail on the table. He put on a pot of coffee then headed to his room to change his clothes.

They fell into a comfortable routine over the next few weeks. Julie began to become comfortable in her new life. In a few more weeks Ziva and McGee would be back and the team would be whole again. The bruises had faded away and she had started doing things around the house to offset the fact that Gibbs refused to accept any money for rent or utilities. He had told her to save it as deposit on an apartment. Gibbs, Tony, and Ducky had seen the return of a woman who had faded away over the past several months, and they were each very glad for the return.

Friday was an easy day, again. The team enjoyed being able to get out on time and Julie had made arrangements to met up with some former ATF colleagues. They had come in and visited during the morning and had invited her along for drinks and dinner when the day as finished. She had agreed eagerly, missing them very much. So when five came, she was out the door faster than Tony.

Gibbs went home and fixed a small dinner, finding it odd to be cooking dinner for one. He liked his quiet solidarity, but found that having Julie over was not as draining as he would have assumed it to be. He'd wondered in the beginning if he'd be ok, and found that having her around was relaxing. After cleaning a little, he went down to work on his boat. Drinking and working, he fell started to relax. It was when he woke the next morning that his gut gave him an awkward feeling. Going upstairs he opened the door to Julie's bed and discovered that she wasn't there. He grabbed his phone off the coffee table and dialed her number just to have it ring four times and go to voice mail. He tried again. Then he dialed Tony's number.


	4. Chapter 4 The video tape

Disclaimer: Still not mine. I would share if they were. I don't need all those millions. I can pass some around. Still got bad ideas and bad words. Love the reviews- please feel free to write them.

Julie opened her eyes to darkness. She was cold and her head hurt. She blinked, once and then twice, trying to clear her vision. The room was damp and solid. The walls were brick. She cleared her mind and took stock of her body. She could feel something cool and restraining on her wrist- handcuffs. Great, she thought to herself. Even so, she moved her hands to her hip to see if her gun was still there. It wasn't. She rolled over onto her back and pulled herself into a sitting position and felt her ankle. Her backup weapon was also gone. However, she could feel the knife she carried behind her backup holster.

She tried to remember back. She was out with her friends. They had gone to Manny's Pub, a common ATF hangout. She'd run into several of her friends from her ATF days and they had invited her along. It had been over a year since she had seen any of them, and had jumped at the chance to see everyone again. She remembered last call at the bar. She ordered a coke, not wanting to drink anymore. She had also called a cab. She had drunk too much to drive, and that wouldn't have mattered anyways since she had ridden in with Gibbs. Her friends were all heading in the other directions so she didn't want to have to make them go out of their way to take her home. Besides, most of them were probably not legally able to drive. There was no sense keeping them on the roads longer than necessary.

She remembered hugging everyone goodbye. Then she walked out to wait for the cab. Did she make it too the cab? She didn't remember- wait- no she didn't. She was pacing up and down the street. There was a truck parked in the lot on the corner. People were walking, a couple, just across the street. She remembered them. She had heard a noise. What noise? What was it she heard? A person! That's right. She remembered that she had heard a person. But, that was all her brain could remember. Anything after hearing that person was just outside her ability to recall.

She turned onto her knees and started to search the room for anything. It was a small room, and the door was locked from the outside. She searched the entire room and came up with nothing. There was no other way out, no windows, no light. No way of knowing who had taken her and how long she had been there.

Tony woke when his phone rang, and cursed. Looking at the caller id he wanted to kill his boss. _Its not even six am,_ he thought to himself. He hit the answer phone and mumbled into his phone, "yeah boss?"

"Julie with you?" Gibbs asked without waiting.

"Is Julie with me? No boss," Tony said half asleep. Then he realized that something was wrong and sat up. "She isn't home?"

"No," came Gibbs one word response.

"She didn't come home at all? Hasn't called?"

"No and No. I knew she had gone out with her friends, but I was hoping she crashed at your place."

"No boss."

"I've called her phone several times and she isn't answering."

"Well that isn't like her," Tony said while pulling on a pair of pants. Tony tied on shoe and then the other. Putting the phone between his hear and shoulder he grabbed a shirt out of the closet, slung one arm through, he repeated the process, and then buttoned it- all the while never losing any part of his conversation. "I'll go into the office and put a trace on her phone. Maybe she is just with one of her friends from the ATF and she is sleeping."

"Yeah, maybe. But I don't think so."

"You think something has happened?"

"Don't you? Think Julie would just go AWOL right now. Besides, she has never been unreachable."

Tony grabbed his gun, badge, and car keys then headed out the door. He made the quick drive to NCIS headquarters. Once inside, he went strait to the bullpen and put his stuff down. Then turned on his computer to run the trace on Julie's cell phone. He sat down, plugged the numbers into the computer and waited. He heard the ding of the elevator and knew who it was before he saw the lead agent. Gibbs was carrying his signature cup of coffee, but his face was not showing any sign of softness. He was worried.

"Nothing yet boss," Tony said as Gibbs rounded the corner into the bullpen.

"Find the agents from last night. Their names should be on the visitor list from yesterday. Track them down and see what they know," Gibbs said.

"On it boss," Tony said, jumping up and heading towards the elevator.

"Where are you Julie," Gibbs asked to no one in particular.

Tony pulled the names of the three ATF agents off the visitor list and ran their names through the computer to pull up their address. "One lives about twenty minutes away boss," Tony said grabbing his gun out of the drawer.

"Lets go their first," Gibbs said. "She mention where they were going to you?"

"No," Tony said as the walked onto the elevator and took it to the parking deck.

They got into Gibbs car and drove the twenty minutes too the first name on the list, a Robert Milton. He'd remembered Milton when he had first hired Julie away from the ATF. They had worked a case together, and Julie had been the liaison for the two departments. Gibbs had found the eight member ATF team very good at their job. It was rare he gave out praise, but they had deserved it. They had worked well together, but when it was done, Gibbs finally realized that the smoothness of cooperation had really been Julie's doing. She had been the one who had ensured that Gibbs and his team had gotten everything they need quickly, and often before Gibbs or anyone could request it. She had decided which team would process what- since the director of NCIS had said that the ATF was in charge- he had found her decisions well made. She had allowed NCIS to process anything biological and ATF had taken the guns that were being smuggled.

In the five weeks that they worked together, Gibbs had realized that Julie was damn good at her job. So, when she had made a comment about leaving he was surprised. It seemed that she had turned in notice to be effective at the end of summer. When he inquired, she had said that it was personal. He had never found out her reason, she had just said it was personal and had asked to keep it at that. Milton had never found out either, Gibbs had asked him.

So, when the case had wrapped up, he had offered her a job if she didn't have any other offers on the table. He had known she would make a great agent. She had more sense than Tony- which is usually what kept her from being seriously injured, played the politics like a pro, could wiggle herself into anything she needed or wanted, and was very loyal. Milton had tried to keep her, and had told Gibbs so in August when they had spoken. He was sad to see her go.

Pulling up to a small house that was painted blue with a picket fence, Gibbs and Tony got out of the car and walked up to the door. Knocking three times, they waited for someone to answer. Milton answered the door wearing sweats and a t-shirt. His short grey hair was messed up, and Gibbs could tell he had been sleeping.

"Agent Gibbs. Agent DiNozzo. To what do I owe the pleasure at this ungodly hour on a Saturday?"

"Julie," Gibbs said coldly.

"What about her?"

"She is missing- didn't come home last night. I was hoping you could lead us in the right direction," Gibbs said without hesitation.

"Oh God. Come in." He led them into a family room and pointed to the chairs, which no one took. "What do you mean she didn't come home?"

"Julie and Ryan, her ex, split. He'd been giving her some problems so she was staying in my spare room until he stopped and she could find a place to stay. We said she was going out last night with a bunch of old friends; you included, and never made it home. We've tried her cell, and she is not answering. So, we thought we ask you guys if anything happened last night." Gibbs laid out just some minor details, knowing Julie wouldn't want her life broadcasted for no reason.

"We went to the pub. It was me, my wife, Danny Holt and his date, Eric and his girlfriend who works as a FBI agent. Julie didn't bring anyone. We went to the Pub on Baker and Sells. We always go there. It is a major ATF hang out bar. Owned by a retired ATF agent. She went out to see if her cab was there. She said he hadn't driven herself. No one thought about it when she didn't come back. Oh my God. What have we allowed to happen?"

"Well, we don't know, yet, Milton," Gibbs said coldly. "I take it no one walked her out?"

"No. If we had known she had had a problem with an ex... I would have. She never mentioned anything."

"Don't worry, we didn't know until late into the relationship. Seems she is pretty good at hiding stuff," Gibbs comments in a low voice that was filled with controlled anger. Tony had heard that voice before and it wasn't good.

"What can I do?"

"Talk to the others and see if they know anything else. You can call them faster than I can drive. Maybe she made it home with one of them," Gibbs said. He hoped that was the case, but somehow knew that it wasn't.

Milton got dressed and called the other agents that had been out with him. While talking with them, his wife had made coffee for the guests and herself and her husband. Tony and Gibbs had stood in the kitchen while Robert made the calls, and all looked defeated when no one knew anything. Gibbs mind was already working when Milton came back around the corner, dressed in black pants, blue dress shirt, badge, and gun.

"Agent Gibbs, is Julie in trouble? Did something happen lately?"

Gibbs looked at Tony and then looked back to Milton. "I didn't want to advertise this, but seeing how I have a bad feeling. Julie and Ryan's relationship had turned abusive in the last year. They'd had a really bad fight about a month ago and we found out then. She left him, but he didn't take it nicely. Kept calling and harassing for a while. He broke my window, stalked her at some crime scenes. We thought he'd stopped after I had a chat with him."

Milton's wife stood quietly; shock plain on her face, in her green silk pajamas, holding one hand over her mouth. Milton's eyes, however, had turned black as the ending of the relationship was revealed to him. He'd met Ryan when Julie had first started to date him, and had even run his name through the databases to see who he was. Nothing had come back on him, and no other flags had been raised. Milton had never gotten a bad vibe from him, so this turn of events took him by surprise.

"I never suspected anything." He said it softly and coolly. His anger and surprise just controlled. He cared a lot for his agents that were under his command, and hearing that he had missed something as dreadful and dangerous as this made him condemn himself for not being more careful and more paranoid.

"Neither did we," Gibbs said. "It took us a while to catch on that something was wrong. She covered the bruises well, and Ryan tended to ensure that they were left in places that people didn't see often."

"So, what do we do next Gibbs? Danny and Eric should be here soon. Do you want me to call in the rest?"

"Lets start with us and them and if we turn up nothing, then we can get more. We need to know she is just not somewhere. I tried tracing her cell phone this morning, but it wasn't on. In case it comes back on, I want to try again. I want to go back to where that pub is and see if they have any cameras that maybe recorded something. Most of my team is working undercover, so any help we can get would appreciate right now. Perhaps we can find her quicker if we spread out."

By the time Danny and Eric showed up, the three men were biting at the bit to leave. They took a few minutes to catch the two ATF agents up. They said they would head into the office and would start to do the paper chase to see if they could find her. They would do another trace on her phone, car, everything, and Ryan also. Milton kissed his wife, and then headed out the door with Gibbs and Tony to their car. Tony slid in the back seat, while giving his seat to Milton and knowing that Gibbs would be doing the driving.

It didn't take the group long to get to the pub and park. Getting out, the three men looked around to see if there were any cameras that would have been focused on the bar and its surrounding area. The pub itself had many cameras, which they were grateful for. Milton smiled as he pointed out all the cameras, "leave to an old cop to put in so many."

"Perhaps, but today it might prove lucky for us," Gibbs said. He personally hoped that the cameras were not like so many he ran into during his career and that they worked. Usually cameras didn't work and criminals were never caught on footage.

"When does the owner get here," Tony asked. "We need to find him to get the tapes. Can't wait till the bar opens at four."

"Not a problem," Milton said opening his phone. "Old ATF agent- remember? I have his number."

Gibbs smiled, just slightly, knowing that they had gotten a break. No need to track down an owner. Just as the ATF agent with you to speed dial the owner. If only all investigations and cases went like that.

"He'll be here in twenty," Milton said hanging up his phone.

Gibbs sighed heavily. He didn't want to wait. He wanted answers now. He saw Tony looking down and around the ground. He knew that Tony was looking for anything that might give them a clue if something happened last night. They all looked. Tony was quiet as he was piecing things together in his mind. Gibbs knew he was worried. He could only hope that, like always, Tony kept doing an excellent job.

It only took the man fifteen minutes. The owner pulled up and parked behind Gibbs car. He was older, maybe in his sixties, and had thinning grey hair. He was shorter than Gibbs, but still looked in good shape for his age and retirement. He had on loafers, jeans, and a shirt that hadn't been buttoned yet.

"Bobbie," the man said unlocking the door and walking inside his pub.

"Thanks John," Milton said.

"Anything to help. You think something happened to Julie?"

"Guess her recent ex is an ass. So, yeah, these guys are thinking something is wrong and frankly, I'm inclined to believe them. You know Julie. It's not like to disappear."

The followed John to his office and he pulled out seven tapes. "These are from the cameras last night. I changed them and logged them when I close down, so they will have stopped recording at four, when I left this morning. They should have seen her leave the bar and give you and excellent idea which way she headed or if someone ran into her. You wanna play them here?"

"If we can. It would save time," Gibbs said.

John looked at the tapes and then selected one after thinking for a moment. "This one covers the east corner. It near the parking lot, along side the building, the front, and where the cabs usually stop," he described popping it into the player. "Bobbie, what time did Julie leave?"

Milton thought for a moment, "Just after last call cause she ordered a cab and grabbed a soda from the bar."

"So," John said. "We need to start at 2:45. Last call is around then."

They watched the tape fast forward to where the time stamp said 2:45 am. They found Julie easily as she walked out the door. It was not crowded as it was almost time to close. They followed her as she walked up and down the sidewalk, using only a few blocks of the sidewalk. She would walk from the door to the entrance of the parking lot fence, and then back again. It was well-lighted area, and no one saw anything out of the ordinary. They Tony saw the shadow.

"Wait. There in the SUV," he said pointing. "There is someone sitting on the passenger side." John paused the tape and the men looked close. Sure enough, you could see someone sitting in the first spot of the parking area in a black SUV. They watched a while longer and saw her turn and walk back towards the door. The shadow got out of the passenger side and squeezed through the rails of the fence, and cross to the side of the building. Tony could make out something in his hands.

"He is carrying something boss." The three older men squinted, but could not see what Tony's more youthful eyes saw. Tony pointed as John paused the tape again. "See, in his left hand."

The played the tape again and watched as Julie walked on her route again, waiting for her cab. Only this time, someone moved up behind her. They could see she was shocked and turned, only to have her hit in the face and stomach. Then the shadow put something over her nose and mouth and she stopped struggling within moments. The shadow lifted her and put her inside the SUV. Then that same shadow got into the drivers side and drove off.

All four men were shaking with anger. Gibbs was seeing red. He wanted the bastard that had taken his agent and he was pissed that Julie hadn't had someone walk her out. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. This wasn't her fault.

John popped the tape and handed it to Milton. "Go see if you guys can enhance it and get the plate. If you need anything else just let me know. And Bobbie, keep me informed. I wanna know that she is alright when you find her."

Milton took the tape and thanked him. The men walked out and got into the car. "Danny and Eric are at my office if you want us to enhance it. We can do that stuff."


	5. Chapter 5 the end of the nightmare

Gibbs nodded. He'd rather Abby did it, but they were already there. So, he figured he'd save time by having them do it. Reaching the ATF office, they headed inside and Milton secured Gibbs and Tony visitors' passes. They followed him to where his other agents were and Milton informed them of what had happened. All the agents were quiet as the realization set in. Danny took the tape and walked off with it. Gibbs followed, knowing that the man was probably going to run it through the process of cleaning up the images and seeing if there was anything that they could get off the tape.

Danny took the stairs down to where the computer video equipment was. He popped the tape in and fast-forwarded to the appropriate time stamp. He hadn't seen the seen the tape, so as he watched his former colleague and friend kidnapped, he let the shock of that reality show on his face. Gibbs put a hand on the man's shoulder. Then he watched as Danny went to work. He ran the frames threw several computer sequences and typed things into his computer leaving Gibbs to wonder what he was doing. Usually his team would tell him, but Danny seemed not so inclined. He was focused, and Gibbs could, at least, understand that. The focus to find Julie ran through his blood also, so he let Danny do his thing and simply waited for the result. Milton, Tony, and Eric had joined them by the time Danny had something.

Eric and Tony saw the results before Milton and Gibbs did. Danny had been able to enlarge and area of the black SUV to focus on the back plate as it had driven away with Julie. By the time Milton or Gibbs could say to run the plate, Danny already had the numbers plugged into the computer pulling up the records for the SUV in question. Looking over Danny's shoulder Gibbs saw who the owner of the plates was.

"Ryan," Danny said in disbelief. "I don't believe it."

"Believe it," Gibbs said dangerously low. "That bastard has her. Now we need to find out where he took her."

"No way he would go back to his own place," Tony said. "That would just be plain dumb."

"And no criminal has ever been dumb, right?" Danny said the statement sarcastically.

"Yeah, but he wasn't a normal criminal just yet. Now, he has moved into that category with kidnapping of a federal agent and kicking small puppies. But really- you'd think being an attorney would have schooled him enough to know not to use his own vehicle for federal kidnapping plans."

"Just goes to prove that a Georgetown education doesn't always guarantee intelligence in a person," Danny responded.

"He graduated from Georgetown?" Tony was very amazed. He hadn't known a lot about the man that Julie had been dating. "He isn't really smart then. Paying for that kind of education you'd of thought he really would have known better than to do all this."

"Just goes to prove that where you go isn't as important as applying yourself," Gibbs said.

"I ran his credit report and found that he actually owns a little bit of property. Some of it is commercial and some is more residential," Danny said.

"What do you mean "residential"," Gibbs asked. "He didn't own a house or condo. They signed- he signed the lease on their apartment for a year."

"He may have signed an apartment lease, but he owns a cabin, its been in the family it looks like. About two hours from here, heading up state," Danny said.

Gibbs looked at his watch. Julie had already been missing since 3 this morning, and it was now just before noon. About nine hours this psycho had had her. "Any other places that he could take her?"

"There are a few empty buildings down on the docks and some heading east. Altogether he had nearly fifteen properties that he could have taken her too. If I had to guess, the house, or one of these two empty buildings. The other one I learned have tenants. So, if was going to do anything to her, he would need some privacy."

"Milton- you wanna take the two in the city and Tony and I will go the residential property?"

"That's fine Gibbs. I will call when we have found anything out."

Gibbs nodded. "Danny, stay here and see if she turns her cell on. That way we can still track her even if something has happened."

Milton didn't disagree with the request, so he didn't object when Gibbs gave an order to a member of his team. Their goal was the same: to find Julie. The men left the ATF offices and departed on their separate missions. Tony held onto the door of the car as Gibbs dove at break neck speeds towards the address that the ATF agent had given him.

Saturday Morning- four hours after being kidnapped.

Julie squinted as a light came on inside the small room where she was being held. She had no idea how long she had been in this place, and it had been completely bathed in darkness, so now the light hurt her eyes. The door opened and Julie's heart stopped as she finally saw whom her kidnapper was.

"Ryan?" She said his name in near disbelief, which fear and anger floating on the singular word. "What are you doing?"

"Hello Julie." Ryan said his greeting almost casually, like they were still dating and nothing had happened. "We need to talk."

"Talk? What do you want to talk about," Julie asked her question with all the innocence that she could gather and put into it. She knew her situation was desperate. She also knew that this man could beat her or kill her or rape her or doing anything that he chose. She was nearly defenseless and keeping him talking was her only hope. She hoped that Gibbs and Tony would realize that she hadn't made it home anytime and would start to look for her.

"I think we need to work things out, honey. What you did- leaving- that was wasn't right. You didn't even give me a chance. "

Julie took a deep breath. She knew she needed to keep her head. Getting out alive meant buying time, and to do that she needed to keep Ryan calm. "I know baby. But, they saw one of the bruises and they didn't understand that you didn't mean to do anything. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. You just get angry sometimes. We can work this out. I know we can." Julie kept her voice soft.

"Here," he said putting down a bottle of water and a plate of food. "Go ahead and eat. I will be back." He turned and left, leaving the light on but she heard the lock click on the door. She lifted her still cuffed hands to the bottle and put it between her legs to get the leverage to get the cap off. She was thirsty. She'd been drinking the night before and had no idea how long she'd been here. She downed half the bottle before she stopped and looked at the food. She picked up the sandwich off the plate, trying to ensure not dropping it, since her hands were still cuffed.

Just after she finished her sandwich Ryan came back into the room. "Honey, I have to use the bathroom."

Ryan looked at her and then said, "Get up and come on." She followed him out of the room and then she realized where she was- he had brought her to the cabin that his father had owned. It was about two hours outside of D.C. and set back in the park. Ryan and her use to come up here to the cabin when they first started dating: before all the physical abuse began. She'd really liked spending time up here. Back then; she hadn't realized that her boyfriend was a monster sent to her future from her childhood.

She followed Ryan up the stairs from the cell into the main part of the cabin. She knew her way around well, and simply waited for Ryan to give her the ok to move around to the bathroom that was across from the bedrooms. Ryan nodded and she moved into the bathroom and closed the door. Looking around quickly, she tried to see if she could get the window open. However, it was stuck. She pulled her pants down as best she could and used the bathroom. Then flushed, washed her hands, and pulled a razor she had found out of the cabinet. Hiding it inside her pants, she opened the door and walked back out. The sun was well out, and if she had to guess it was probably close to noon.

Ryan was standing outside the door waiting for her. "So we need to figure this out Julie."

"Sure sweetheart. We can sit down and talk if you want. I can make us some coffee," she offered.

Ryan's eyes looked dead. "Lets just talk." Julie nodded and sat at one of chairs at the table. She was nervous and it felt as if a ball of ice had settled into her stomach. "Why did you leave me Julie?"

"I told you honey. They saw the bruise and wouldn't let me come home. They didn't get it. They didn't get that what happened- it wasn't you or your fault. You are not like that. That we love each other."

"So you let them tell you what to do about us?" Julie flinched. She heard the anger in Ryan's voice.

"No sweetie. I just didn't have a choice. They would let me leave and come home. They said that they'd arrest you. I didn't want that to happen to you."

"I told you along time ago that I didn't like them. Why didn't you just listen to me? I know what I am doing. I know what I am talking about! They are trying to take you from me. They are trying to make you believe that I am the bad guy! But I'm not. I love you."

Julie nodded her head, silently agreeing with Ryan, hoping that it would help to calm him down. "I know sweetheart. They just don't understand-"

"You should have quit! I told you to quit and that I could provide for us! You didn't want too."

"I just thought that the extra money would help us save." Julie's voice was pleading, as she tried impressing upon Ryan that working was done for the both of them.

"Us!" Ryan screamed at her as he rose. "Why would I need YOU to work? Was I not providing for US? What do you mean- saying that you were working for us?"

Julie flinched as Ryan's arm flashed down, connecting with her right jaw and knocking her from her chair. She cried out in pain and surprise and she raised- still cuffed- hands to her face to cover the spot that was now throbbing. Ryan grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back to where she had fallen. She tried to gain some sort of support from her legs, but found that she couldn't and didn't feel relief until Ryan let go of her hair and she was deposited back into the chair that she had just been in. Tears rolled down her eyes, as her jaw throbbed and her fear crept up her spine and took a dangerous hold there.

"That's all you care about isn't it Julie? You!" Ryan had leaned forward, his face now inches from hers. Julie flinched and tried to keep look anywhere but at him. He was rarely this angry with her, and the last time he was it hadn't gone well for her. Those memories came washing over her. Not answering his question, however, got her hit again only with his fist. She screamed this time as she hit the ground. She knew that she was losing her control and she watched him pace back and forth around the cabin. She didn't hear the words he was saying, just watched him pace. The words were worthless and meaningless anyway. They would which from pleading to abusive depending on his emotion at that moment.

Suddenly, she knew that this wasn't going to turn out well for her, and all the statistics that she had learned as a federal agent – about domestic violence- came crashing back. Screw this, she thought to herself. If she was going to die, then she was going to do as much damage as she could to him. Ryan was just as surprised when her leg reached out and kicked his knee, she heard the sickening crack of ligaments and bone giving way to the pressure she put on his knee.

"Gibbs," Milton said. "Both the warehouses are empty. You guys almost there?"

"Yeah," Gibbs said. "How'd you guys check them both out so quickly?"

"We split up. We're on our way towards you guys."

"We should be there is about a half hour," Gibbs said.

"You hauled ass," Milton said. "See you soon. Call when you know something."

When Julie came too, she couldn't remember ever hurting so much in her life. She barely heard the sound of something or someone yelling. She opened her eyes- no her eye- and looked around. There was sunlight coming inside the cabin, but she couldn't say what time it was. The cabin was destroyed. The memories came back, and Julie tried to move to see where Ryan was. Ryan and her had fought, using most of the cabin as the backdrop of the horror film that was her currently life. She hadn't been able to do anything but block and kick, but she had done some damage. However, he had come out on top and in the end, Julie had blacked out. Taking stock of herself she realized that she was almost naked and extremely battered and broken. She tried crawling out of the middle of the room, but any movement caused her pain and her muscles did not want to cooperate with her brain.

She saw a shadow. She wasn't sure what it was that was outside her cabin, but fear came back to her. She had no idea where Ryan was. Then she heard footsteps to the side of her. She felt a hand on her hair as the door to the cabin came open with a loud bang.

Gibbs and Tony came into focus of Ryan and Julie as the two agents rushed into the cabin's doorway with their weapons drawn. Both men winced back emotions as they took stock of the cabin, of Julie, and of Ryan. They knew she was hurt, but from the looks of Ryan she had given some also. Ryan was limping, and struggling to hold Julie's weight. He had his left hand wrapped in her hair and the right one holding a knife to her throat. He had bruises on his face and arms, and he was breathing heavily- almost as if the act of breathing hurt.

Julie's face was an array of reds and blacks than the agents knew would take awhile to heal. Her blouse was torn and she had no clothes on her bottom half. "Let her go Ryan," Gibbs said. His voice was more a growl and the command was issued in a tone that most agents knew to follow on pain of death.

"This bitch," he said using Julie's body to punctuate the words, "Has ruined my life."

"No Ryan," Tony said. "You did that and if you don't let her go, your life will end."

"I don't think so. You would never risk hurting her."

"Let her go, or we WILL shoot you," Gibbs growled.

"How about I just end her pain and mine. If I can't have her than no one can!" Ryan moved his arm just a fraction of an inch when Gibbs and Tony both fired. Both he and Julie crumbled to the floor in a heap of blood, bodies, and noise.

The two male agents crossed the room in three quick strides and knelt down next to Julie. Tony pulled his key out to release the cuffs on her wrists, while Gibbs shed his coat and laid it over Julie's body. Tears fell from her brown eyes and the male agents tried to give her as much cover as they could so help her modesty.

"I'm- I'm sorry boss-"

"Shhh," he said slipping his sport coat under her head. "Looks like you put up one hell of a fight Jules. We need to get you to a hospital though, ok?"

"Hey kiddo-" Tony said. "We should let you take on the feather weight champ. There I got your hair untangled." Tony eyed how Julie was holding her left arm and asked, "You ok?"

Julie shook her head, adrenaline leaving her body, and tears running down her face like a waterfall. The pain was unbearable in shoulder. She remembered that Ryan had grabbed her arm and pulled her around by it. She was certain it was dislocated and Tony knew the same thing.

"It hurts," she whispered. Tony felt along her should and knew it was dislocated. Years of playing sports and dislocating his own arm, gave him the diagnosis he needed. It was simple to relocate it, hell, he'd done it too himself numerous times over the years. It would be quicker if they did it, and would ensure that she didn't go through hours of pain via transport and waiting for the doctors to do something that he could. He looked at Gibbs and nodded, who turned Julie's head to face him.

"Look at me Jules," Gibbs said taking her good hand.

"How did you guys find me"?

"He's Gibbs," Tony said. "He knows everything." With that Tony pulled on her shoulder relocating it. Julie screamed, and dug in her nails into Gibbs arm. "Better?"

Julie nodded. Gibbs brushed back her hair and whispered, "I'm gonna call for an ambulance."

Gibbs got up and called Milton first to let him know that they had Julie and that she was alive. He relayed her condition to him, but as far as they could tell nothing was life threatening. He could hear Milton on the other end of the phone breathing a sign of relief. "We'll be there soon," he said over the phone to Gibbs.

Gibbs called 911 next and gave their location and soon the cabin had local LEOs and medical personal crawling all over it. Tony had picked Julie up while Gibbs had been on the phone and carried her out to the car. Gibbs had been pissed at him at first, but Tony had eased his anger by telling him that Julie had wanted to be in the car where not everyone would get to see her condition. She had even denied commenting to the LEOs until the paramedics had given her some blankets to cover her with.

Gibbs smiled to himself when Julie refused the IV bag of fluids and pain medicine. Tony and he had tried to talk her into it, but she was adamant. She was also adamant when she refused transport to the nearest hospital via the paramedics. No matter how Gibbs or Tony or even Robert Milton tried, she refused the transport via ambulance. She said she would rather ride with people she knew, so the paramedics phoned the local hospital who had agreed that the federal agents could bring her in.

The NCIS director had already phoned the local police chief and had asked that they do the investigation to keep conflicts of interests at bay. She had someone look into Ryan's family history, and knew that his family was not going to like what had happened after Jethro had explained the situation to her. She only shook her head as she had first listened to the night's events and then the days. She knew there would be a lot of paperwork to do regarding this. Both agents would be on desk duty, which would leave her a team down when it came to taking active cases this next week or two. However, she wanted them cleared and Julie needed time to recover and come back to work.

"Are you guys taking her to the hospital then," Sheppard asked.

"Yeah," Gibbs responded, standing outside the car. "She didn't want to be around the paramedics. I can't say I blame her. He's put her threw enough that it has damaged her trust in men. She knows us, which is why she is probably feeling better letting us near her. She still jumps when one of us goes to touch her, but its not as bad as when the one paramedic touched her upper arm- she freaked."

"She's going to have to see the department psychologist before she can return to field duty Jethro."

"I know. But, lets let her rest for a few days before we start shoving her that way. She still has to be interviewed by the LEOs here and IA there. This isn't going to be easy for her."

"Or us. You and Milton are going to have some explaining to do. You really didn't bring in any outside help or report much today. There are going to be some hard questions for everyone."

"I know." Gibbs kept his voice under control. He knew there were going to be questions but he didn't want Julie worrying about them right now. What his agent needed was to get to a hospital where people could look after her.

"Alright. I will start trying to smooth things over here. I have a friend in legal that can help. He owes me a favor. Should make things goes easier for everyone. Just get her to the hospital and then bring her home."

"That's what I was planning on Jen," Gibbs said as he hung up the phone.

"Agent Gibbs," one of the officers called out as he walked over. "I'm gonna follow you guys to the hospital and collect the victims-"

"Agent Greene."

"Agent Greene's clothes and get her statement," the officer corrected and finished.

Gibbs only nodded as he walked back to where Julie and Tony were sitting in the back seat. Tony and sat in the back behind her, and pulled Julie into his chest and wrapped both arms around the young female agent. Julie had turned her head to the side and looked like she was sleeping. Tony kept on thumb onto of Julie's hand and was gently rubbing circles on the back of her hand. Gibbs sighed and watched for a few more moments before quietly closing the door to the back seat. Then he looked at the other cop and said, "Drive slow."

The cop nodded. He somehow knew that upsetting this agent wouldn't be good for his career. The chief had said to do a detailed investigation and had used some choice words about the guy after hanging up the phone with whoever Agent Gibbs director was. So, detailed and nice it was going to be. Hell, he understood, if it was his friend or sister, he'd want the same thing. So, he drove carefully and slowly to the local hospital- calling ahead to ensure that any onlookers wouldn't be there.

The medical team from the small hospital was waiting when they pulled in. Julie was put on a bed and wheeled into the emergency room for treatment. The two agents and one officer were told by several nurses to wait outside until they were called for. Tony shook his head knowing that Julie wasn't going to be as comfortable without one of them, and Gibbs had to put a restraining hand on his shoulder to keep him from arguing further. Tony had been right, for it was only a few minutes later they heard Julie's voice and then someone came out and invited the agents back.

Tony looked at Gibbs and nodded. She only needed one of them right now- so Tony yielded his claim and Gibbs headed back. They were family, and the two agents were all she had. It didn't matter to her that they were men. They were family. Gibbs rounded the curtain into the room that Julie was in and saw only a nurse and a female doctor.

"She refused unless you guys were here," the female doctor said to him.

Gibbs crossed to Julie walking around to the side that she was laying on. "Julies," he said softly. "You have to let them. There is going to be an investigation and we need all the evidence to support what he did to you."

Julie's brown eyes were red and tears poured down her face. The bruises were very prominent now, and he could tell her eye lids were tired. "They want to admit me, boss and I don't want that."

"Let them clean you up and check you out. Then we will see if you need admitted or not," Gibbs said hoping exhaustion would help win the argument for her to stay overnight. Unlike with Tony, he didn't want to bark an order. She'd had enough of men telling her what to do. "Can we do that?"

Julie nodded. Over the next hour he sat and held her hand as the hospital staff cleaned her cuts, put her arm in a sling, and stitched up the lacerations. He walked with her to x-ray and CT for her scan. As the prepped her for her rape kit, she held onto his own hand for dear life, and when it was mercifully over, he knew he would have some bruises of his own, but he didn't mind. He had told her to squeeze his hand as hard as she needed too, and not to worry if she was hurting him. He hadn't realized how much strength she still had. Just as the doctor and Gibbs was getting ready to talk her into staying at least the night- they heard the familiar accent of a certain ME and Gibbs knew that nothing they'd say would make her stay now.

"I'll go get them," Gibbs said as he gave Julie's hand a reassuring squeeze and walked out of the room. Sure enough, Milton and his team, Jenny Sheppard, and Ducky were all standing in the hall by Tony.

"How is she?" Milton asked, as he hadn't seen her and had arrived at the cabin after Julie had been taken.

"Tired, beaten, bruised. The rape kit was positive. She's refused any drugs for sedation or pain Ducky. She doesn't want to stay here tonight. Said she would rather go home."

"Well," the ME said softly, "That certainly sounds like a few other agents that I know. I am going to go find her doctor and see if there is any medical reason for her to stay other than observation. She will probably rest better at home. I can make the drive back with her, so she'd at least have medical personal with her. I can assure her doctor she will be looked after." With that the elderly ME walked off to find the attending physician.

"Can we see her?" Milton asked.

"I don't see why not. Room 5," Gibbs said.

"Are the locals done yet," Gibbs asked Jenny.

"Yes. They are writing it up as assault and kidnap plus the shooting in their book is justified. We have to run our own, but I'm sure it will be over soon. I can't believe this," she said softly. "I never thought anything like this would happen to one of our own."

"I can't believe no one saw this coming long before we figured it out," Tony said harshly. "I mean we are law enforcement. How'd we miss it?"

"We assumed our own would come to use for help," Jenny said. "We forgot how embarrassing it is too ask for help for ourselves. She was ashamed and got in over her head. According to the LEOs she put up one hell of a fight."

Gibbs smiled. "That's my girl," he said as the others came back.

"Thanks for everything Gibbs," he said. "I see she still has people looking after her."

"We will always look after our own," Gibbs said. "But thank you for your help. It went faster with you guys and it saved her."

"I told her we'd catch dinner together once she was feeling better. We are going to take off- she needs to rest. She was asking for you." Gibbs nodded and shook hands with the agents. Then they left. Just as he was getting ready to walk back in, Ducky came up and told them that Julie had no serious internal injuries and that most of the injuries were bruises and lacerations. The shoulder was the most damaging injury. The doctor here would be fine releasing her into their care for the ride home.

Jenny went and pulled a bag out of her car. She was taller than Julie, but they were both skinny and her clothes would be a little long, but she would have something other than scrubs to go home in. Jenny helped her get dressed and into the wheelchair. They walked out into the parking lot together. The piled the pillow and blankets into the backseat and situated Julie on them. Gibbs and Ducky took the front seat. Tony took the backseat and had put the pillow on his lap and then Julie's head on the pillow. Being mindful of her shoulder, he pulled the blankets up over her and smoothed her hair back and off her face and neck.

"Just sleep," he whispered. "I won't let anything happen."

Julie smiled as she closed her eyes. Ducky had told him that she would sleep for several hours, as one of his conditions to taking her home tonight was that she takes the pain medicine and a small sedative for the drive. She had agreed and Ducky knew that the combination of pain, medicine, and exhaustion would keep her out. So, it was no surprise when they arrived at Gibbs house and she was still deeply sleeping. Opening the back door, Gibbs helped Tony get Julie out and with one swift movement Tony had her in his arms. They settled her on the bed in her room and then sat down in the living room. Ducky told them that he wanted to stay and Gibbs only nodded. However, Tony looked a little put out when Gibbs saw him glare at the ME. Ducky hadn't noticed.

In the kitchen Gibbs looked at his senior field agent and said, "You can bunk with me. Not like we've never done it before. Ducky can take the couch."

Tony smiled. "Boss-"

"I saw the glare Tony. Lets just get through tonight."

So the two agents took to sleeping in the master bedroom and the ME on the couch. Gibbs wasn't surprised when he found Tony sitting beside the bed at two in the morning. Julie had been crying out and it had woken Gibbs from his sleep.

"Wanna sleep for a while Tony? I can stay with her."

"Nope. I'm not tired."

"Yeah, neither am I. Guess we can both just sit here then."

"I can't believe all this has happened," Tony said.

"Yep."

"She'll be ok, but it's going to take a while."

"Yep."

"What should we tell everyone else?"

"I don't know. Keep it short and sweet, I'm sure Julie doesn't want it advertised."

Tony ran his hand threw Julie's hair, as she moaned her way through another bad memory. He was offering all the comfort and strength he could to his friend. "She's restless."

Gibbs nodded. "I would be. You have been. She'll be ok. Just need to give her some time."

After the bruises had healed, the two male agents smiled that June morning when Julie came in wearing a skirt and short sleeved, V-neck blouse. It was a milestone, and even though no one else knew, they did and that was what mattered.

Six months later, Julie had found a small apartment, not too far from where Tony's apartment was. It was a sense of safety that she needed; being close to someone she could trust. However, it was step also as she was moving out from Gibbs house. She had healed from the bruises, and the team had been cleared. ZIva and McGee had gotten a watered down version of what had happened from Julie after they had returned.

McGee, however, was surprised when Tony put a name on his desk a year later and asked for anything and everything on the dude. It was early on a Monday morning.

"What case is this," he said typing the name into the computer. "I didn't get a call over the weekend."

"Personal, McNosey. Just tell me everything you can find."

On Wednesday, a uniformed police officer came in with a visitor's badge on. He had an envelope, and laid it on Tony's desk. Tony looked up and nodded his head. The other members of the team watched and the officer walked away.

"What is that," Ziva asked.

"Nothing for you Ziva," Tony said picking up the envelope and putting it inside his locked drawer. That night, once everyone had left, Tony pulled out the envelope and opened it. Inside was the same name he had given to McGee to run. He was surprised when a folder hit his desk.

"Boss, I didn't know you were here."

"I am. Doing the same thing you are."

Tony smiled. "I have no idea-"

"Running the guy's name that asked Julie out." It wasn't a question. It was a fact. A statement. Gibbs knew. Gibbs always knows, Tony thought.

"We works as a district attorney."

"So, I shouldn't?"

Gibbs smiled. "Never can be too careful. I asked Fornell to run a background. I also have reservations for four at the restaurant they are going to tomorrow. Didn't know if you had anything planned. Jenny and I are going. Ducky wanted to come, and that leaves one chair."

"I am doing nothing tomorrow night. I would love to eat a good steak at a nice restaurant with my co-workers."

"I thought so," Gibbs said turning his light out and heading to the elevator. "1800 at the ES Steakhouse."

The End. Ok- thanks everyone for the reviews. I'm gonna do another one soon. I hope everyone liked the ending. I thought Julie needed to get her licks in at least once before Ryan died- which saved another poor girl from enduring him. I hope I have caught all of my errors. I never do but I do try. I need someone to proof for me. As much as I try when I proof my own work- I read the word that is SUPPOSE to be there. Not the one that is there and I miss stuff. But, I do TRY really hard.


End file.
